


Infatuation

by peachisunshine



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gore, Knife Use, M/M, Multi, Murder, Pregnancy, Reader Insert, Sexual Harassment, Spanking, Violence, Yandere, Yandere BTS, Yandere Jimin, blood mention, chloroform use, daddy kink for one chapter, unhealthy relationship, violence in later chapters probably, yandere hoseok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachisunshine/pseuds/peachisunshine
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots of the BTS boys being yandere messes.





	1. For You - Y!Jimin x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> This first one is fairly short because it was basically word vomit. I started and couldn’t stop.
> 
> This also wasn’t beta’d at all so I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> Warning: yandere tendencies ahead.

“Baby, what are you doing?” 

You pause with your shoe still hanging off of your foot half-hazardly, your blood running cold at the sound of Jimin’s voice. Damn. He had caught you. “Nothing sweetie.” The words come out of your mouth without much thought. 

You hear him shuffle closer to you, and then stiffen as his hands wrap around your waist and pull you into the warmth of his chest. “Then why are you putting your shoes on?” You can hear the pout in his voice. 

“Jimin, I’ve been at your apartment for four days. I love you baby, but I really just want to go home and put on my clothes and sleep.” You had tried to leave after the second night, but he pulled a similar tactic and begged you to stay. You had the week off anyway, so you obliged. But as the days went on, Jimin just grew clingier and clingier. You couldn’t even breathe in peace. 

He buries his face into your neck, his grip around you tightening. “But I don’t want you to go. Just stay for one more day, love! You can wear some of my clothes and we can nap and we can watch your favorite movie-“ 

You shift in his arms and turn to face him, which was a mistake. Your boyfriend was the cutest man on the planet. His watery puppy dog eyes and plush pouty lips would be the death of you. “Jimin, aren’t you tired of me? I mean don’t you want some time for yourself?” 

He scowls, as if you had asked him to sniff some old garbage. “No! Why would I? I love you so much Y/N. I love being around you.” 

You sigh, feeling a headache coming along. Here he went again. “I love you too baby. But I just really....need some time for myself.” 

“D-did I do something wrong?” He sniffs, and his eyes start shining with unbidden tears. Your chest tightens. You hated seeing him cry. 

You quickly latched on him this time, wrapping your arms around his waist. “No, no, no! You didn’t do anything wrong Jiminie baby, I love you so so much.” 

“Then why do you want to leave so badly?” 

“I-“ you pulled away to meet his gaze. With gentle hands you reach up and cupped his face, wiping away the few tears he had let shed. “It’s something I’ve always had to do Jimin. Sometimes I just need time alone. It helps me recharge. I promise, I’ll be back next weekend-“ 

“I don’t want to wait until next weekend. I want you to stay.” Something had drastically changed in Jimins tone and aura. He was no longer your soft, needy boyfriend. His brows were furrowed and his eyes were sharp as they focused on your face. God he was giving you whiplash. 

“Jimin I have to go to work! I only got this week off to settle in to the new promotion-“ 

“You don’t need it!” His hands had at one point ended up around your wrists, and when you tried to pull away his grip only tightened. “I can provide for you! I can be all you need!” 

“Where the hell is this coming from Jimin?! You’re my boyfriend not my crypt keeper!” You tried to pull away again but grip only grew painfully tighter. You winced, a hiss slipping from your mouth. “You’re hurting me!” 

His response was to pull you harshly closer to him, so that your noses were nearly brushing. You had gotten so worked up, adrenaline pumping through your veins that you were gasping heavily. A sharp contrast to Jimin, who stood calmly and regarded you blankly with dark eyes. “This is only a warning baby. If you try to disobey me again, I won’t hesitate to break your arms next time.” 

“W-what?” You were completely at a loss for words. Where had your sweet mochi of a boyfriend gone? Who was this psycho in his place? “What do you mean?” 

His voice came out as a sickly sweet syrup. “Stop fighting me, and do as I say Y/N. Now you’re going to take your shoes off, get changed into one of my shirts, and we’re going to cuddle on the couch. Like all couples do.” 

“You’re fucking insane.” 

Jimin chuckled lowly, before gently pressing his lips against your forehead. “Only for you, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The yandere trope is my absolute favorite, and I finally have time to write a bit more.
> 
> Please comment below any members you would like to see! I also can do poly and nsfw drabbles.
> 
> Check out my twitter please @ peachisunshine 💜


	2. Sunflower - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok is the perfect boyfriend with a perfect secret. 
> 
> How long until his web of lies unravels?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t beta’d, please be gentle

Hoseok loved you ever since he laid eyes on you. He loved every little thing about you. Your eyes. Your hair. Your smile. But his favorite feature of yours was your laugh. It always sounded so pure, and it made his heart leap in his chest whenever he heard it. 

He strove to be the best boyfriend ever. He gave the best cuddles, always kissed you awake and before you went to sleep, and was practically at your beck and call. He would bend over backwards if it meant keeping you happy. It was funny, the way his friends likened him to the sun for his equally bright disposition. In turn, your quiet and shy nature garnered a lot of moon comparisons to your personality; which was an appropriate contrast with Hoseok’s. But that wasn’t how he viewed you at all. 

If he was the sun, then you were his little sunflower. Always basking in the warmth and safety he provided. When he first called you it, he didn’t miss the way you smiled so broadly that your nose scrunched up and a light blush dusted your cheeks. And so, since Hoseok wanted to see you smile always, he decided the nickname would stay. 

Hoseok heard the jingling of keys in the distance, the signal that you were finally returning home. He continued to chop up the vegetables, but listened as your feet padded down the hallway and into the kitchen. You startled him when you wrapped your arms around his waist from behind. He relished in the feeling of your warmth seeping into his back. “Hey sunflower, long day?” 

You sniffled and he froze. “...yeah.” You replied in a small voice. 

In an instant he was turning around and pulling you into a bone crushing hug. “Oh baby, what happened?” 

“Nothing it’s just....you remember Carl right?” 

He did. Very well. “Yeah. That asshole that tried to say you took his promotion.” 

You sighed. “Well, he came up to me today and he...called me a bitch and said I was incompetent and would run our sector into the ground.” 

Hoseok’s blood ran cold. He did what? How dare that slimy sack of shit even think about breathing the same air as you? “Did you tell your boss?” 

You shook your head. “No, he’s best friends with my boss. If I say anything-“ 

“I know, it’s a hard thing to navigate.” Hoseok forced himself to smile, despite the wrath that was flowing through his veins. “But let’s not worry about that now. I’m almost done cooking dinner, why don’t you go put something comfy on and after we eat, we can watch that show you like?” 

You smiled back up at him, and he could see just how tired you were now with the bags under your eyes. Probably from crying on the way here. But no matter. You were done crying over this...Carl. He would make sure of that. 

* * *

The next morning you awoke to a cold bed, and the sounds of the tv on in the living room. You turned over, ready to turn your alarm off when you actually looked at the time on display. It was 12:30 pm.

You were supposed to be at work three hours ago. 

You leaped out of bed, throwing your bra on and your silk robe. “Hoseok?” You called, nearly running into the living room. “Hoseok I have to work today why didn’t you wake me up?!” 

Your lover in question was sitting casually on the couch, but he looked up at you with a concerned expression. He then smiled that damn smile, rising to his feet to cross to you. “Ah I went to baby, but you just looked so peaceful. And after all that shit that happened yesterday I think you need a break. So I called your work and said you were very very sick and could not make it today.” 

“You did WHAT? Hoseok you can’t just - you can’t call my work! That’s illegal!” 

He laughed. LAUGHED at this. “I know, I just wanted to do something nice for you.”

Your heart and face crumpled. You really didn’t deserve Hoseok, all he did was continue to care about you. “Oh....I...I get you wanted to do something nice Hobi, but please - ask me first next time. Ok?” 

He pouted, puckering his lips and looking down at you with those doe eyes. “Ok, sunflower. I won’t do it again I promise.” 

You reached up and pinched one of his perfectly round cheeks. “You better not sunshine.” He giggled, batting your hand away. “Do you wanna make pancakes?” 

“Of course!” He then raced you to the kitchen, the both of you giggling like maniacs. That day was one of the better ones.

But you didn’t see - due to Hoseok quickly changing the channel as you walked in, that Carl had been found dead in his apartment that morning. 

If only you had known. 

 

* * *

That was months ago, in the spring. And Carl has been long gone from both of your minds. Now it was December. And the winter snow had eventually made its way into the city. “Baby, cover up, you’re gonna catch a cold!” Hoseok scolded you gently while the two of you stood near the doorway, getting ready to go out on a date. He insisted on keeping you as bundled up as possible in the winter months, which was endearing, but the man could go so overboard at times. He had wrapped your scarf around your neck what seemed to be 200 times. You felt like you were about to climb Mt Everest, not go down the block.

“Hoseok, we’re just going to be out for a bit.” You chided him softly, taking his gloved hands in yours. 

He squeezed back. “I know sunflower, but I just....If anything bad happened to you I don’t know what I would do.” 

Your heart melted into the gooiest, mushiest pile of ick. He really knew what buttons to push, didn’t he? You reached up on your tip toes to press a quick kiss to his cheek. He instantly broke out into a smile. “Let’s go, baby. Namjoon and Jin are gonna kill us if we’re late!” 

He agreed and the two of you left in a haste. You see, the four of you worked for the same company. You and Jin worked in accounting, while Hoseok and Namjoon worked in sales. 

You had met Jin first, as he worked in the cubicle beside yours when you first started. The two of you soon became inseparable. Jin had honestly been one of your best friends. He was always there for you, through thick or thin. And you him. You couldn’t wait to get old and crotchety with him, honestly. Yell at kids on the nursing home lawn. 

Anyway, Jin became friends with Namjoon at a company cookout, while you and Hoseok had hit it off at a company game night. And well, it was only natural that once the couples had paired off, that the four of you would go out on double dates. It was even becoming a monthly thing, something you especially looked forward to in the drab and draining work cycle. 

Tonight you were going to their shared apartment for spaghetti and wine. Seokjin was a stupidly good cook, and Namjoon had good taste in wine so it was a win-win. Speaking of Namjoon, he was the one that opened the door to their apartment. 

He smiled, his eyes crinkling. “Hey you two, I was starting to get worried! Come on in.” 

You had been to their apartment several times before, but every time you did, you were just floored. To put it simply, Jin was loaded. Like “let’s hop on this private jet and go to Europe spontaneously this weekend” loaded. And Namjoon was one of the heads of the sales department - so its not like he was exactly broke either. Hence, their combined incomes made for some...interesting interior design choices. 

For example, as soon as you entered their living room, your eyes were drawn to this weird flamingo thing on the mantle above the fireplace. At least you thought it was a flamingo. Pink, spindly legs, long neck. Except it was made of a weird combination of fur and diamonds. You just knew that shit cost half a million dollars, and for what? To be a quirky eyesore? 

“It’s ugly isn’t it?” Hoseok whispered beside you, scaring the ever loving shit out of you which caused you to jump ten feet in the air. 

“Jesus Christ Hobi!” You whisper-screamed at him, causing the latter to giggle in response. “But...” you quickly did a 360 swivel of the immediate area. Seeing as Namjoon had apparently disappeared into the kitchen with Jin, you replied. “Yeah, it really is. But I just know it costs the same as my college tuition.” 

Hoseok laughed again at that. “Probably three times more, if we’re being honest.” 

You opened your mouth to respond but Namjoon beat you to it. “Dinners ready, come on!” 

The meal passed by a little too quickly. The four of you ate and drank to your hearts content. Well, Hoseok is a historically known light weight, so he only allowed himself one glass of wine. You noticed his jaw clenched in irritation when Seokjin teased him about it. But when you quickly held Hoseok’s hand in reassurance, the displeasure on his face melted away and he was back to his normal, smiley self. 

That wasn’t the first time you had pulled Hoseok from a sour mood. It’s not that he got them often, but there had been times like when someone said something he didn’t like - it was almost as if a mask was slipping - and whenever he looked at you, it was back in place. You wanted to ask him about it, but honestly? Didn’t everyone have their own masks? Maybe it was better that Hoseok was seemingly chipper all the time. 

But then again, maybe it wasn’t. 

“That was such a wonderful meal, thank you honey.” Namjoon leaned over and planted a chaste kiss on Jin’s cheek. You didn’t fail to notice the older blushing. 

“Well, you’re welcome.” He then looked over you and Hoseok. “And thank you both for coming! This week has been rough for us, so I can only imagine it hasn’t been the best for you either.” 

You groaned. “For real, though! I don’t know what’s got the higher ups freaking out but, I hope it gets fixed soon.” You felt Hoseok’s warm hand rubbing smooth circles on your back, you leaned into his side in response. 

Namjoon laughed. “I do too. Well, I hate to do this, but I’m beat. But I’m gonna do the dishes really quickly.” 

“Oh, I can help you Joon!” Hoseok leaped to his feet, picking up plates and glasses before following Namjoon into the kitchen. The sound of clinking glass and the two laughing soon following. 

There was an odd silence for a moment, and when you looked over at Jin, he was staring at you intensely. 

“Jin? Is everything-“ 

“Y/N, listen to me. You need to be careful. Around Hoseok.” 

You blinked. How much wine had you had? Were you hearing him right? “W-what?” 

“He’s-“ 

“Well. That didn’t take long!” Jin jumped as Hoseok loudly re-entered the dining room, a bright smile on his face. He walked over to you, and held a hand out for you to take. You took it without much thought. Maybe Jin was just drunk too. He wasn’t making any kind of sense. You looked back over at him to see he had an unreadable expression etched onto his features. Hoseok’s warm arm around your waist brought you back to him. “Darling, lets get out of their hair, hm?” 

You said your goodbyes and you let him lead you out of the apartment. 

You didn’t think much of what Jin said. He was obviously too drunk to make sense, the more you thought about it. 

Hoseok would never hurt you. He couldn’t even hurt a fly. 

At least, that’s what you used to think. 

* * *

 

Hoseok had only caught the tail end of your little conversation as he made his way back to you. 

“ _Be careful. Around Hoseok_.” 

What in the actual _fuck_ was Seokjin saying? He heard you gasp sharply. “ _W-what_?” 

Ok, he had to get in there. _Now_. He quickly put an end to that chat. He stepped into the room, smiling brightly. The color drained from Jin’s face, having nearly been caught. And thankfully, you didn’t seem to be looking at Hoseok any differently. No, you wouldn’t. _You loved him._ And he had put too much work into making sure he was perfect for you to have you think anything else. 

Later that night, Hoseok laid beside you in the dark. He wanted to cherish moments like this. The smell of your freshly washed hair lingering in the air, your silk pajamas soft under his touch. You looked so, so peaceful while you slept. He really had to fight the urge to press his lips to yours. But he had to focus. He had to stay sharp. He had business to attend to. 

He waited a moment, waited to hear your breath even out and for your eyelids to flutter with unseen dreams. And once they did, he slowly untangled himself from the covers and rose silently from the bed. Though he didn’t have to worry too much about being quiet, as he had made sure to dissolve a handful of sleeping medication into the glass of water he gave you earlier. He had to make sure you wouldn’t wake up for a good while. Besides, you needed the rest. 

He padded to the already open closet, eyes already adjusted to the dark, and reached inside to retrieve his “work” bag. He had packed it earlier today while you were at work. It contained all of the essentials. His plastic suit, his pistol, a few knives. Everything he needed to get the job done right. 

Fitting his cap snugly against his head, he slipped from your apartment and into the night. Only one thing on his mind. 

He needed to pay the Kims another visit. 

* * *

You awoke with one hell of a headache. Probably from all the wine last night. You groaned, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. You reached a hand out, hoping to make contact with Hoseok’s warmth but you were met with cold empty sheets.

_Where had he gone out to?_

You grabbed your phone to check the time. 12:00 pm. _Damn_. You had really passed out last night. Maybe Hoseok knew how hungover you would be and ran out to get some Pedialyte or something. He was always thinking about you. Sometimes you felt like a bad partner. But when you told Hoseok this, he just said that he really enjoyed taking care of you and not to worry about it. 

But you were going to pay him back, one way or the other. 

Christmas was coming up. Maybe you could start working overtime? Save up some funds and get him something really nice. Maybe a trip for the two of you? Maybe a new pair of Balenciagas? You’d decide later, once you actually worked out an overtime schedule. 

Right then, you had to get out of bed. You well, stumbled out of bed. As you neared the doorway of the bedroom, the smell of cooking bacon hit you. So that’s where he ended up. 

You padded into the kitchen, seeing Hoseok dumping a pile of bacon onto a plate, humming while he did so. You glanced around the counter, seeing that he had made a whole damn breakfast with eggs, French toast and a bowl offresh fruit. You were so glad at least one of you could cook. Otherwise the two of you would be eating instant meals and take out all of the time. 

“Oh, good morning sunflower!” Hoseok beamed at you, handing you a steaming cup of coffee. “Or should I say sleepyhead?” 

You scratched the back of your neck in embarrassment. “I guess I just got...a little more drunk than I meant to last night. Sorry.” 

You yelped when he smacked your hand with the plastic spatula. “Don’t be sorry! Now get your food before it gets cold.” You couldn’t argue with that, your hunger winning out against the urge to smack Hoseok’s ass in retaliation. 

Breakfast was fairly quiet, you and Hoseok laughing at stupid things occasionally while you two stuffed your faces. 

You were scrolling through your twitter feed when you came across a breaking news article. You had almost scrolled past it, but you had to double check to make sure the pictures you had seen were correct. 

“ _ **Cypher Employees Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin found dead.**_ ” 

_What?_

No, _no_. You were just....you were just there last night? 

Without thinking you pulled up Jin’s contact number. Maybe this was all just a mistake. A prank. A bad joke. 

Hoseok must have noticed the blood drain from your face. “Baby? What’s the matter?” But his voice was so distant to you. You could only focus on the sound of the line ringing. 

_Pick up. Come on. Pick up please._

“Hi, this is the Kim Seokjin, I’m sorry I can’t make - the number you are trying to reach has been disconnected. Please hang up-“ 

The phone slipped out of your hand, clattering to the ground. This spurred Hoseok into action and he was at your side within seconds. 

“Y/N? Sweetie, hey-“ You didn’t even realize you were crying until you felt his thumbs brush away the tears under your eyes. 

“They’re _dead_.” 

His eyebrows shot up. “What?”

Your lip trembled. “N-Namjoon. And Jin. They’re dead. They’re dead. Hoseok, _they’re dead_.” Hoseok didn’t say anything. Instead he guided you to the couch, where he cradled you in his arms. You don’t know how long the two of you stayed like that. But he let you cry. He let you scream. He let you feel. Until you were utterly exhausted from it all. 

The whole time you kept your face buried in his chest. 

So the whole time, you never saw the smile on his face. 

* * *

A year passed.

Everything had changed. There was an emptiness inside of you. And briefly in the cubicle next to yours, until the company finally decided to replace Seokjin.

You missed him so much. It hurt. It hurt a lot. It hurt so much that you had just stopped talking to any of your coworkers. You didn’t want to make another attachment and lose them too. You couldn’t handle it.

Besides, Hoseok was all that you needed. He was always there for you when you needed him most. You really didn’t deserve him.

“L/N,” You jumped at the sound of your boss’ voice behind you. You turned and faced the older gentleman who looked down at you with a sneer. You were honestly surprised, you didn’t think he remembered you even existed. “My office, now.”

You nodded, and followed him to his office, which was tucked away in the far corner. It was the best office on the floor, obviously, with floor to ceiling windows overlooking the city. It was a lovely view. 

But you could only enjoy it for so long, because the sound of your boss locking the door behind him made your blood in cold. You didn’t want to think ill of your boss but you had always heard stories of high ups misusing their power. Maybe he just wanted to talk to you about something confidential. Oh god. _Were you getting fired?_

“Please, sit down.” You did so, and watched with wide eyes as he crossed the room to sit behind his desk. “Y/N, you’ve worked here for how many years now?” 

You swallowed. “Five, sir.” 

“You’re a good employee. And I know the...passing of your coworker was hard. But the numbers you’ve been running, they’re riddled with mistakes.” 

_Oh fuck_. “I-I’m so sorry-“ 

“It’s ok.” He leans forward on the desk, resting his chin on one hand. “Thankfully, we caught them in time. But Y/N, you can’t do something like that again. We can’t afford it.” And then he said “If it happens again, you’re just going to have to make it up to me.” 

Your mouth ran dry, and for a moment all you could hear was the pounding of your own heart. You were right. 

“ _Excuse me_?” 

He leaned back into the chair, his eyes roaming up and down your figure. “Oh come now, you’re a smart, attractive woman. It’s only fair that you pay for the consequences of your actions. And you don’t have to think of it as a punishment, it’s a reward actually-“ 

You stood to your feet, knees shaking from adrenaline. “Who the _fuck_ do  you think you’re talking to? I am your _employee_ not some-“ 

“Sit down and shut up before I fire you right now, L/N.” 

You didn’t want to. You really didn’t want to. You wanted to just punch him in the face. Maybe break his nose. But you also didn’t want to lose your job. So you did. 

“Don’t make me the bad guy, here. I could’ve just brought you in here and fired you, right? Say thank you.” 

You bit the inside of your cheek so hard the skin peeled away. The bitter taste of blood filled your mouth. “Thank. You.” 

“Good. And even then, I’m giving you a choice aren’t I? Do your job right, and you won’t have to compensate for your mistakes. Now, I’ll let you go home early for the day, hm? Get some rest.” 

“Listen here you condescending sack of horse shit. I am going to HR about this-“ 

He laughed. Laughed. “Sweetheart, I _own_ HR. They’re not going to do anything for you.” 

“Then I’ll go to the police.” 

“And tell them what? Did I lay a hand on you? No. I didn’t. And I didn’t record any of our little conversation, did you? So, you have no evidence. And who’s going to take your word, over mine?” 

You were so angry. You couldn’t think of anything else to say. He had won this round, and he knew it. So you stormed out of his office. You nearly sprinted back to your desk, digging for your phone. You quickly went into the back, where the lounge area was to avoid prying eyes and ears. Hoseok. You had to talk to Hoseok. Thankfully, he was your speed dial. 

It rang twice. His voice crackled on the other end of the line. “Sunflower, what’s wrong?” 

“Can I -“ you could barely speak above a whisper. Your lips trembled, your wrath and shame overflowing at this point. “Can you come get me?” 

“Yes sweetheart, where are you?” 

“Lounge.” 

“I’m coming. Don’t move ok? I love you.” 

“Love you.” You whispered back before he hung up. 

And then you crumbled. 

* * *

Hoseok’s day had been going fine. A few boring meetings here and there. He kind of missed Namjoon. He hadn’t even meant to kill him that night. He had just walked in while Hoseok was in the middle of strangling Seokjin with his own tie. And well, Hoseok couldn’t leave any witnesses could he?

Anyway, he had Yoongi now, Namjoon’s replacement. Yoongi was quiet and soft spoken, but super observant. He started bringing him coffee just the way he likes it, simply because he mentioned it in passing one day. Maybe Yoongi could be more useful than Namjoon ever was. He needed to ask him if he had any significant others. 

He was actually about to head off to lunch when his phone rang. Odd. It was probably a telemarketer. But no, it was you. Why were you calling in the middle of the day? Was everything ok? He answered it on the second ring. “Sunflower, whats wrong?” 

“Can I-“ There was a beat. He heard you take in a shaky breath. “Can you come get me?” 

His adrenaline spiked at how small and fragile you sounded. What had happened? “Yes sweetheart, where are you?” He was already grabbing his keys and ID in case he needed to take you home. 

“Lounge.” 

“I’m coming. Don’t move ok? I love you.” He was already briskly walking to the elevator, ignoring the strange stares he got. 

“Love you.” You whispered back. And then Hoseok lost signal as the elevator doors closed. Just what the hell was going on? 

Thankfully, you were only one floor below him so it took no time to get there. When he rounded the corner to where the lounge was - he knew where it was because each floor was laid out the exact same way - he wasn’t expecting what he saw. 

You were on the floor, legs spread out in front of you, your back against the pantry doors. You were shaking so hard, your hands over your mouth to keep any sound from escaping. Your eyes screwed shut, and face wet with tears. 

He hadn’t seen you like this since he killed your friends. 

“My love?” He called softly, kneeling down beside you. You jerked your head up upon hearing his voice, and then in an instant you were clinging on him. You sobbed incoherently into his shoulder, and he could already feel the tears soaking through his suit. But that was the least of his problems. “Sweetie, hey? Do you want me to take you home?” 

You nodded, and within seconds he was pulling you to your feet. 

“I really want to carry you, but I know you don’t like it when people stare. Do you think you can make it to the parking lot?” 

You nodded again. And you did. You held it together until he was helping you into his car. But as soon as he climbed behind the wheel and shut the door, you broke down again. 

* * *

 He let you cry it out, waiting patiently for you to calm back down as he started the route to your apartment. You tried to focus on the familiarity of it. Focus on the stores and restaurants you pass by everyday. Your favorite cafe was coming up at the next red light. Your lungs fucking hurt, and a headache was beginning to bloom behind your eyes. Probably from crying so hard. 

You tried to focus on your breathing. Inhale. Exhale. A warmth spreading over your palm caused you to look down. Hoseok had reached over and took your hand in his. Squeezing gently in a sign of comfort. Inhale. Exhale. You squeezed back. 

“M-my...my boss...” you started, but had to stop again to swallow another sob down. Try again. “Called me into his office. Said I made a mistake in my report.” Inhale. Don’t think about the way he looked at you. Exhale. “Said if it h-happened again I would-I would have to make it up to him.” 

Thank God Hoseok had just parked outside of your apartment building. If he were still driving, you don’t know what would have happened. You could tell instantly that his mood had changed. His tightened slightly around yours, and the one still gripping the steering wheel began to turn white. He wasn’t looking at you. He looked so distant. You had never seen him like this, so angry. 

It scared you. 

“Did he touch you?” The words were crisp and squeezed between clenched teeth. 

“No.” 

He breathed a sigh of relief then. “Good. Let’s get you home, yeah?”

Hoseok, being the angel that he was, wanted to carry you up to the apartment but you insisted you could walk. As soon you stepped inside, you instantly started to feel a little better. Hoseok guided you to the couch, then found your softest blanket and draped it around your shoulders. Making sure to tuck it under your chin, just the way you liked it. 

He disappeared into your bedroom, and then came back out carrying a duffel bag you had never seen before. Had he always had that? “What’s that?” 

He shrugged and smiled down at you. “It’s just a change of clothes. I’m going back to the office to finish up my work, and you know I hate being in this suit for more than 8 hours. Once everyone leaves I’ll just change.” 

You frowned. You felt so bad. You had made him leave his own job to deal with your problems. 

“Hey,” he crossed the room to sit down next to you on the couch. He wrapped you up in his arms, pulling you into the warmth of his chest. “I know that look. Don’t you dare shit on yourself about this. I made the choice to come get you. And I wasn’t about to not help you, got it?” 

You nodded, feeling his soft lips make contact with your forehead. 

“I’m sorry I can’t stay Sunflower. But I’ll finish up soon. I’ll have my phone, you can text me or call if you need anything ok? I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

And then he was gone. 

* * *

When you had told him what happened, Hoseok had never felt such unbridled rage.

Not when his mother abandoned him at the merry go round. Not when the other kids had bullied him. Not when that guy at the bar had looked at you for too long. Not when your asswipe of a coworker talked to you like that. Not even when his friend tried to expose his true nature to you.

No, this pathetic excuse for a human being threatened you. And he wasn’t about to let that go. 

He sat in the parking garage, stewing. Mulling over how he would do it. He wanted it to be slow. He wanted that man to suffer. To regret even thinking about looking at you. But he didn’t have a large time opening before the night cleaning staff would arrive. So he would just have to savor whatever he decides to do instead. 

He waited until ten till closing before he entered the building. Having called in a favor from a friend, the security cameras in the entire building were on loop for the next 8 hours. Plenty of time for him to get in and get out. 

He put on his best smile as he turned the corner of your floor, the secretary for your boss packing away her things for the night. 

“Oh hey Barbara, is Mr. Smith still in his office?” He turned on all of the charmisa he could manage with so much anger pulsing through his veins still. 

Barbara was an older woman, never married. So it was easy to make her feel special and wanted. All you had to do was make eye contact and smile. “O-oh! What’s a surprise, I haven’t seen you Hoseok since the last cookout. And it’s almost closing. I really shouldn’t...” 

He leaned his elbows on the desk, making sure to give her his famous puppy dog eyes. “Oh it’s just a quick question! It won’t take five minutes. I promise.” 

She was about to reply when speak of the devil, and he shall appear. “Well, is it isn’t Mr Jung Hoseok! How have you been, kid?” 

Hoseok smiled brightly. If only he knew just how he had been. And why he was here. “Oh I have been _so_ wonderful Mr. Smith.” 

“Please, call me Rob.” Hoseok nodded, pretending to be bashful. “What brings you here?” 

“My supervisor wanted me to run some things by you before our meeting at the end of the month? It’s just some little things but I figured we should go ahead and get them out of the way.” 

“Of course, of course. Barbara,” the woman in question went rigid. “You go on home, sweetheart. I’ll lock up.” 

“Oh! Ok thank you Mr. Smith. Goodnight gentleman.” Hoseok watched ecstatically as she grabbed her things and swiftly exited the building. Good. It was just him and asshole now. 

“Alright Jung let’s head back to my office.” He followed the shorter man. All the while his mind going back to you. How scared you must have been, following him down the corridor where no one else ever went. Into a practically soundproof room with this cretin. “Would you like a scotch?” 

“No, thank you.” 

“Hm, your loss.” He grunted as he sat down behind his desk before pouring himself a glass. “So what’s this about? Is there budget cuts?” 

“No, sir.” Hoseok stood, and sat his bag in the chair opposite of the desk. He unzipped it, and looked over it’s contents briefly before finally deciding how he was going to kill this man. He pulled out his gloves and slipped them on casually. “Actually. I lied to you Rob.” 

“ _What_?” 

Hoseok chuckled. “You see, me and you are going to have a little _chat_. You seem to think it’s perfectly ok to go around and harass your female employees.” He picked up his pistol, turning the safety off before aiming it at Rob. The man nearly choked on his own spit. 

“W-Who told you that? Was it L/N? That bitch-“ 

Hoseok instantly pulled the hammer back, silencing the man because he bagan to cower in his seat. “I would be very careful of the next words that leave your mouth.” Hoseok seethed, taking slow and deliberate steps towards the shaking man. “That is my _wife_ you're  talking about. And I will _not_ let  you speak about her that way.” 

“I-I didn’t know man she didn’t wear a ring-“ 

“Well,” Hoseok chuckled, his free hand going to his pocket to touch the engagement ring inside. “I was going to propose tonight, actually. But _you_ -“ he slammed his hand on the desk and Smith screamed. “-you really put a wrench in my plans for the evening Robert. So, this is how tonight’s going to go.” 

“A-are you going to kill m-me?” 

Hoseok smiled. A sick and twisted grin. A predator looking down at its next meal. “Oh no. _You're_ going  to do that.” 

“W-what?”

“You think you can look at my love and think such impure things? You think you can make her _cry_? That’s not going to go unpunished Robert. You know the old scripture. _If thy right eye offends thee?_ ” 

Robert started sobbing. “P-pluck it out?” 

“ _That’s right_. I don’t care how you do it, but you’re going to gouge out your eyes Robert. Or I do it for you. And _trust me_ , you won’t like it when I do it. Because I will take my time. And you will suffer. I’ll go so deep into your eye socket that I touch your goddamn brain. And you wouldn’t want that, would you?” 

The man was almost losing it then. Hoseok could smell the piss, could hear it hitting the floor. “N-no man please, don’t make me-“ 

“Oh. You don’t want to do it?” He laughed. Plucking his favorite knife from the bag. It glinted in the fluorescent lights. He smiled back at his reflection before stalking towards Mr Smith. “ _Then_ _I guess I will after all_.” 

* * *

It was almost midnight, and still no word from Hoseok.

You were worried. 

What if he had went to your boss? What if he somehow managed to fire both you and Hoseok? You would never forgive yourself if something like that happened. 

And Hoseok wasn’t answering his fucking phone. 

So you decided fuck it, and you called an Uber to your workplace. Which was probably the worst mistake of your life. 

You should have known something was wrong when no one was on Hoseok’s floor. He wasn’t there. But you saw his car in the parking garage. That could only mean one thing. 

It was silent, except for the buzz and hum of the fluorescents overhead as you walked into your office floor. Your feet found the familiar path to your boss’s office. As you grew closer, your mind began to race with worst case scenarios. What if your boss tried to attack Hoseok? Or threatened to sue for libel or something? 

You expected to hear shouting as you neared the closed office door. The shade was pulled down in front of the window, but you could see the shadows of feet bleeding out from underneath the door. There was a faint shuffling sound. Maybe you had missed Hoseok when you went to his office. Maybe that wasn’t even his car in the parking garage and you were just confused. Either way, you needed to take the time now to stand up for yourself. You needed to be a woman and face this problem head on. 

Your sweaty palm gripped the handle, and without thinking you flung the door open. “Mr. Smith, I-“ 

You stood paralyzed in the doorway. You couldn’t comprehend what you were looking at. 

There was...so much _blood_. 

The body of Mr Smith was sitting in his chair - at least that’s what you thought it was, considering there wasn’t much left of his face. And standing over him, with their back turned to you was - 

“Oh, Sunflower,” No. _No, no, no_. It couldn’t be. The man turned. And Hoseok looked down at you, a disappointed look on his face. A bloody knife still in his hand. You wanted to scream. You wanted to run. But you couldn’t move. “ _You should have knocked_.” 

“I-I-“ your breath started to become ragged as fear gripped you. Hoseok took a step towards you, and that’s when you bolted. 

You didn’t know where you were going you just had to get away. Anywhere but there. Anywhere he wasn’t. 

You knew you didn’t have the stamina to outrun him, but maybe you could hide? You threw yourself into the first room you came across. 

The lounge. _How fucking ironic._

You slammed and locked the door behind you. It was a flimsy thing, the company was so cheap. It wouldn’t hold for long. You began to search the pantry and the draws for a weapon. A knife. Something. There had to be something. 

A loud “ _BANG_ ” on the door tore a scream from you.

“ _Y/N_ ,” Hoseok’s voice sounded so foreign seeping in from behind the wood. “Open the door for me, baby.” 

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” You screeched, adrenaline taking over again as your legs gave out. There wasn’t anything for you to use to defend yourself in here anyway. All you could do was pray that he would leave. 

Another bang on the door, this time you watched the hinges shake. 

He was going to bust it down, wasn’t he? 

“Come on _sweetheart_ , don’t be like that. Let me explain. Just open the door and we can talk.” And another thud. 

You braced your back against the far wall, your knees finally giving out so you just slid down to the floor. “I don’t want to FUCKING talk! Just leave me alone please, _please_ I promise I won’t say anything-“ 

The final bang. The door flew open. Hoseok stepped inside, casting a shadow over your huddled form on the floor. The look in his eyes as he slowly walked towards you made you go hysteric. 

“No, no Hoseok please don’t - _please don’t kill me_! Please, _please_ -“ your throat was about to give out at this point from all the screaming. All you could do was look up helplessly at the man you used to love. 

“ _Shhh_ ,” he crouched down in front of you. You flinched when his hands reached out to cradle your cheeks. They weren’t covered in blood anymore but you could still smell it on him. He forced you to keep eye contact with him. “I’m not going to hurt you, my love. I would never, _ever_ hurt you.” 

“B-But you-“ 

He smiled. The same smile you’ve always seen him wear. How was that possible? After the things he’d done? “I did it for _you_. To protect you. You’re my sunflower, and I’m your sun, right? And I have to keep you safe, don’t I?” 

“You _killed_ -“ 

His grip on your face tightened. “I did what I had to do.” He spat. But then his grip and expression softened. One hand brushes along your cheek. His fingers comb through your hair, a gesture he often did while you would be curled up in his lap. “I’ll always do what I have to, if it means keeping you safe.”

And then his hand tightened in your hair, locking your head in place. His other hand reached into his pocket and that’s when you started struggling. He pulled out a small white handkerchief and before you could do anything else he was pressing it hard over your nose and mouth.

“Just go to sleep for me baby.” He cooed, looking down at you so lovingly. Your stomach churned. You clawed at his hand desperately, but you felt the chemical start to take affect. You suddenly felt weak, sluggish - as if your limbs weighed a hundred pounds. It was so hard to keep your eyes open. 

What was he going to do once you lost consciousness? Would he go back on his promise? 

The darkness swallowed you before you could think anything else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!! Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, I worked really hard on this. 💜


	3. Forever - Mafia! Yoongi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You manage to escape from Yoongi’s grasp. 
> 
> But will your freedom last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi, I was honestly falling asleep writing this because it’s late but I’m too excited to post it to actually proofread. So forgive any mistakes.

Slipping through Yoongi’s grasp had been easier than you thought. He was always away at work, at least for big chunks at a time. At least you could call it work. Running a criminal organization that dealt in drugs and the black market you supposed could be considered a job. He made a shit ton of money either way. 

Which is how he could afford to have some of his best guarding you round the clock. To keep you safe, he had said. To keep you locked up, you had replied. 

But they weren’t machines. They had to switch off at some point. 

And you had memorized their schedules. 

Those idiots always met at the opposite end of the hallway where the elevator was, chatting for a bit before being vigilant at your doorway. The exit was only a door away from you. They just needed to be distracted enough for you to slip by them unnoticed. 

Yoongi left that morning, kissing you goodbye. And immediately you started packing your bag. A small backpack, filled with the essentials like your toothbrush and a change of underwear. You weren’t planning on staying anywhere for too long until you hit at least three states away. Or maybe a different country. 

You dressed in dark clothes and tucked your hair up tightly into a baseball cap. Backpack snugly hugging you, the last thing you donned was a pair of sunglasses. It was a sunny day, after all. And you needed your face to be obscured. 

You listened intently at the door. The first guards rotation had just ended and his footsteps grew distant as he made his way to the end of the hall. You cracked the door open, being greeted with the sight of the two guards laughing and chatting animatedly. Good. They were friends. And not too focused at the moment on watching the door. 

When the both of them had their backs to you was when you bolted. 

You flew down the steps as quickly as you could. There were a lot. Curse Yoongi and his insistence on living on a floor with the view of the city. 

But finally you were there. You opened the door and were hit with the smell and sounds of the city. You soon found yourself blending easily with the crowd. You kept your head down, but you were hyper aware of the people all around you. Yoongi’s men (and women) were everywhere. And they could look as inconspicuous as a hot dog vendor. 

If you could just make it to the subway, everything would be ok. 

And you did. You bought your ticket, you boarded the first express train for the closest state. You were going to be free. 

The entire train ride your nerves were alight. Did he even know you were gone? A part of you wished you had brought your phone. Mainly so you could play candy crush to pass the time. But you knew he had probably had a tracker put in it a long time ago, so it was left on your bed. 

The ride was long. It took two and a half hours before you arrived at the final stop, which just so happened to be across the state line. 

With a bit of hope filling your chest, you stepped onto the platform, ready to get moving again and to stretch your legs. You round the corner and ascend the stairs. People pass you, a flurry of activity. You’re far enough now, you think, and so you remove the sunglasses and the hat to really absorb your new surroundings. It was a new beginning. A new life. One without Yoongi and his smothering affection. 

Except it really wasn’t. 

Because as soon as you stepped out into the open air, there he was - leaning against the passenger door of his familiar black Ferrari. Three men flanking him. More were probably scattered throughout. 

You had made eye contact with him instantly. As if by some sick twist of fate, you were led back to him. Exactly where you didn’t want to be. 

You stood there, frozen while people continued to pass you. Continued to get into taxis and Uber’s and leave this place. While you were stuck. There was no point in running. Where would you go? He had already proven that he would find you no matter what. 

Yoongi opened the back door, giving you an expectant look. He wasn’t going to come and get you, wasn’t going to take you kicking and screaming. No. He wanted to humiliate you. Wanted you to see just how powerless you really were. He wanted you to approach him, to crawl back to him like a lost puppy. 

Your hands had balled into fists so tightly you could feel your nails begin to draw blood. You kept your eyes down and somehow willed your legs to shuffle forward. You were at an impasse. There was nothing you could do but comply. If you tried to run, he would just catch you again. 

You stopped directly in front of the car, looking into the dark interior you had become accustomed to. You didn’t want to go back. _You didn’t get this far for nothing, maybe if you_ \- 

“Get in.” Yoongi’s tone was clipped and icy, and came from directly behind you. He must have moved when you turned your back to him. He really had you now. 

So you did. You slid until your leg made contact with the opposite door, which was sadly already locked. Yoongi entered behind you, his men dispersing to other vehicles and then two entering the drivers and passenger seat. 

The engine roared to life, and you fought a sniffle as you soon peeled into oncoming traffic. The city started to melt away, along with the hope you had earlier. Was this your life now? Being Yoongi’s house pet? 

“Did you enjoy your little _trip_ , sweetheart?” His voice rumbled from beside you, and you could tell from his tone that he wasn’t in the mood for funny business. But sadly you weren’t in the mood for serious business. 

“Yeah I did, the weather was so nice and I even-“ 

You felt it before you heard it. The stinging on your cheek, followed by the sound of flesh meeting flesh. You swallowed, cradling the offended cheek as you curled away from the man you used to love. 

“Don’t fucking get _smart_ with me, Y/N. Do you know how worried I was when I came home and you weren’t there. Huh?” His hand had moved to grip your chin, forcing you to look at him. “I thought you were dead, or worse! One of my rivals could’ve taken you.” 

There was a beat as Yoongi breathed heavily, staring hard at you. You swallowed, maintaining eye contact in a final act of defiance. “Maybe they should have.” 

Instantly his grip was tightening on your chin, nails digging into the soft flesh beneath. “Do not ever fucking say that to me. Ever. Again. Or I will punish you within an inch of your life, do you understand me?” 

“Yes.” You weakly whispered, trying to focus on his collarbone to avoid eye contact. 

“I can’t hear you.” 

“ _Yes_ , I understand, Yoongi.” You repeated louder that time. 

He released your chin, only to dig into his pocket for something. “Good, good.” He pulled it out, and flicked it open. It was a switch blade. Tiny, but enough to do real damage. You were extremely familiar with it, as it was Yoongi’s favorite punishment implement. He studied the blade intently, heatedly, almost as if he were a lover looking at his other half. “You’ve only been gone for a few hours, baby. But it looks like I’m going to teach you some manners. And remind you who you belong to.” 

You felt a bead of sweat trickle down your forehead, heart hammering loud within your chest. “W-what are you going to do?” You asked in a quiet voice, trying to have your whole form be absorbed by the car door. 

Yoongi chuckled, the sound low and gravelly in his throat. “Give me your hand.” 

You refused. He asked again. “If you don’t give it to me know, then I’ll pull over and have Namjoon hold you down and you don’t want that, do you?” 

What the fuck was he going to do? You tentatively gave him your hand. Within seconds he gripped your wrist hard. So hard you could feel it begin to bruise. 

“Y-Yoongi-“ you pleaded as he jerked you closer to him, bracing the arm he held over his lap. The hand with the knife was hovering over the palm of your hand. An unspoken promise. “Yoongi, _please_ -“ 

“Oh no, babydoll. Empty promises aren’t going to get you anywhere right now.” He smiled at you and then down towards the hand he held. “Now take your punishment like a good girl.” 

The knife made the first line and you screamed. It burned. It burned so bad.You jerked and pulled, desperate to get the fuck away from Min Yoongi. But he was too strong. He was always too strong. The next line was made, and you screamed again. The pain was terrible, searing. But the worst was the stench of copper, the smell of your own blood as he cut into your palm. 

After what felt like forever, you eventually stopped screaming. You couldn’t because your throat gave out. 

Yoongi cleaned the blade on the back of his trousers before releasing your arm. Only to pocket his knife and pull you closer to him. A comforting gesture, you realized, as his free hand guided your head to rest on his shoulder. You let him. You were too tired, your hand hurt too much to try to fight him. “I forgive you, babydoll.” He pressed a soft kiss to your temple. “I’m sorry I had to hurt you, but this was for your own good. You can’t just leave someone without telling them. Especially when you’re in my line of work. I could’ve lost you forever.” 

You started to half listen to his rambling. Opting instead to numbly stare down at your bloody and abused palm.

“I love you so much. I love love _love_ you, Y/N.” He pressed more kisses to your lips, across your cheeks. “Say it back.” 

The blood was already clotting, revealing that he had carved his initials into your skin. 

A reminder of who you belonged to. 

“I love you too, Yoongi.” 

_Forever_. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! I love feedback. Let me know who you’d like to see next, or any specific scenarios like hybrid or ABO or something. Thank you! 
> 
> Also feel free to follow me on twitter, I’m under the same username.


	4. Nabokovian - Professor! Namjoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to graduate, you have to take a class taught by one of the most hated professors on campus. 
> 
> But does he hate you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo before we dive in 
> 
> \- this chapter involves daddy kink, so if you don’t like that then definitely don’t read this
> 
> \- nonconsensual spanking happens 
> 
> \- and other fucked up shit so, I guess take warning

You had always loved English. As a child you devoured every book sent your way. This love for literature grew into a passion throughout your youth, and you decided to chase your dream of becoming a writer by becoming an English Major when college rolled around. 

The first three years flew by, and you were ready to start all of your senior courses and complete your capstone. But there was only one problem. 

_Professor Kim_. 

He was, in short, a genius. He graduated with a bachelors in just two years and then got his masters in something pretentious. Only to return to his alma mater, to teach the higher level courses. 

Every upperclassmen English major you had encountered told you of their woes regarding the man. He was ruthless in his criticism and grading criteria. You had seen the evidence of such - your friend having handed you one of her papers he had revised and it was dripping in red ink. 

In short, you were terrified. 

At least your best friend Jimin would be in the class, so you wouldn’t be suffering alone. Speaking of Jimin, he was strolling into the classroom - a trail of people fawning over him as he did so. Jimin was inhumanly cute. You would be lying if you said you didn’t find him attractive. But who didn’t? Jimin was also gay as fuck though, and happily in a relationship with some music major named Jungkook. They were cute. 

“Oh, Y/N!” He called when he spotted you  

“Hey Chim,” you greeted him as he sat down right beside you. “Fan club found you, I see?” 

He smiled sheepishly. “Well-“ 

“Hello class,” you jumped slightly as a new voice caught your attention. Standing in a very fitting grey suit in the middle of the lecture area, was one Professor Kim. “I’m Professor Kim, please do not call me Namjoon. Only people who pass this class get to do that.”

_What a prick_. And it was only the second sentence that came out of his mouth. 

He began going down the front row, handing out papers to be passed along among the students. “As you all know, this is a 400 level class. I expect things to be turned in promptly and to be of a caliber suiting this level of course work. I am however, a bit more lenient on the attendance policy. I remember how hectic my bachelor years were, and you can’t help if your immune system is utter shit.” He passed by you and Jimin, and you could not muster the strength to look this man in the eye. He was stupidly intimidating. And not sexy looking in his shiny silk suit. As soon as he passed by you, you let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding. “I won’t lie to you. This is hard work. But hard work builds character - quite literally in this case. And with that, I welcome you all to Advanced Fiction Writing. Good luck.”

* * *

 

“Man, what a douche.” Jimin sighed as the two of you sat in the gazebo out on the quad. It was probably one of the last few days of warmth left of the semester. “I don’t understand how he has the strictest grading policy but he’s totally lax on attendance? Make it make sense.” 

You laid one leg across his lap, before reaching over to ruffle Jimin’s hair. “Don’t worry, we’ll help each other. Right?” 

“Right!” 

“What’s up losers?” A voice called and you turned to see the familiar face of Taehyung as he stepped into the shade of the gazebo. 

You sent him a smile. “Not much, nerd. How’d your first class go?” 

He sat down on the other side of Jimin with a sigh. “Not bad. I have Professor Min for Art History. He’s kind of an ass. But also....hot.”

“Min? Min Yoongi? You mean-“ Jimin looked over to you, and the same realization hit. 

“The one that hangs out with Kim Namjoon? Oh it all makes so much sense.” The three of you laughed, but suddenly you felt the hairs on the back of your neck raise. While Tae and Jimin continued chatting you casually began scanning your surroundings. There was no one out of place. Students chatting, eating or making their way to their next class. 

And then you saw him. 

It was Professor Kim, standing only a few feet away but he was directly behind you - completely out of your sight line. That meant he had to have heard the conversation you just had. The way his eyes held your gaze for a moment, mouth set in a firm line with his jaw clenched only confirmed your suspicions. He had heard. Fuck. 

You quickly turned away from him and back down to your hands on your lap. What were you supposed to do? What if he wasn’t even looking at you? Could you write an email saying ‘ _Hi Professor Kim, I’m sorry for what you heard or for what I think you might have heard. I definitely wasn’t slandering your name for my own amusement._ ’ 

Maybe you could just transfer? No, no college or university would take all of your credits. You’d be set back two years at least. 

You would just have to keep your head down, do your work and interact with him as little as possible. Yeah, you could totally pass that way. 

At least, that’s what you had thought. 

* * *

The very first assignment was an in-depth analysis of the themes of Dante’s Inferno. You loved talking about themes and imagery, so you actually felt confident when you turned it in.

So imagine your surprise when it was handed back to you, a large D circled at the top. ‘Speak to me after class’ was scribbled on the last page. Oh god. You were going to die. You glanced over at Jimin’s paper. You had sat with him and worked with him all night because he had waited until the last minute to do it. You didn’t mean to sound like an asshole, but yours wasn’t rushed and definitely didn’t have as many mistakes Jimin’s. So why did he have an A? 

You felt anger burn in your chest then, so much so that when Professor Kim called your name for attendance you almost spit at him. You couldn’t believe it. You had turned in good work. B work, probably, if you were holding it up to his standards. But a D? You had never received anything below a C in your life, and you weren’t about to start now. 

You couldn’t even pay attention to the lecture. You tried. You really did. But you just kept staring down at that bright red eyesore on your desk. 

“-/N...Y/N, hey?” A warm hand on your shoulder caused you to jump. 

You looked up at Jimin’s concerned face. “Huh?” 

“The lecture’s over do you want to get lunch?” 

You felt eyes on you again, and you knew who they belonged to. Your hands curled around the graded paper. “No, I uh, need to take care of something.” 

Jimin’s lips poured slightly. He wasn’t really used to being told no, with his pretty face and all. “Oh, ok. Text me when you can.” 

“Yeah.” You watched Jimin’s back as he exited the classroom, and so did all of the other students. Until it was just you and him. Couldn’t you just evaporate? 

It was quiet for a moment, uncomfortably so as you sat staring down at your desk. So who even talks first, did you talk first or did he, what was the plan? 

“You know, Professor Morrison highly recommended you and your work at the end of last semester.” You jumped again, jerking your head up to see Professor Kim staring down at from the glasses perched low on his nose. Why did you think sitting in the front row was a good idea? “A good, hardworking student, he said. So, imagine my surprise when I overheard your little conversation in the courtyard.” 

Embarrassment flooded your veins and colored your cheeks. “P-Professor I’m so-“ 

“ _Quiet_ .” He ordered icily and you shut your mouth immediately. “I wasn’t finished. Now ,  I was a bit...harsher on you for this assignment compared to the rest of the class. But this was just to teach you a lesson.” 

You swallowed thickly. “A lesson?”

He smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Your stomach lurched when he spoke next. “Yes, a lesson in respect. You have to remember who is in charge, Y/N. I’m the one who puts grades in at the end of the semester. I’m the one who makes it able for you to walk across that stage at graduation.”

Your mind swam with so many questions. Was this guy serious? This was in violation of so many fucking policies. “E-excuse me?” 

“You heard me. But don’t worry.” His hand landed on your shoulder and you froze. ”I’m sure this will be a one time offense, correct?“

“Yes.” _Fuck you, old man._

“Excellent.” He removed his hand from your shoulder to push his glasses back up his nose. He turned, but called over his shoulder before you could leave. “If you make me punish you again, it’ll be worse than this. Remember that. Have a good day, Y/N.” 

What a weirdo. You couldn’t wait to tell Jimin all about this in a private place. 

* * *

Jimin had been outraged. “What the hell? We need to report him!”

“But I have no proof-“

“Well there has to be something!”

There’s nothing. You tried already. You ran through every possible scenario. You needed harder evidence. “He has friends on the trustee board and he knows the Dean. They’re not gonna let him go easily.”

“Then we have to set him up.”

“Huh?” What kind of Goonies shenanigans was he trying to pull? 

Jimin smiled mischievously. “This is what we do.” 

* * *

You had to hand it to Jimin. He had come up with a pretty good plan. Namjoon obviously had some sort of fascination with you - though it’s exact nature was lost on you. He seemed to hate you one minute and admire you the next. Supportive comments on work in one class and then you were being ripped apart in the assignment after. It confused the hell out of you.

But instead of waiting all semester to figure it out, you and Jimin decided to jumpstart it. If Namjoon was like any typical man, well a typical man with romantic intentions, that meant he got jealous easily. And how do you make a man jealous? 

You flirt with someone. 

So you sort of started to fake date Jimin. You never kissed, but you were practically all over each other in class and in more public settings that you knew Mr Kim could lurking around somewhere. Well, when Kookie wasn’t around. He wasn’t exactly fond of this new plan, but he relented anyway. 

And your wardrobe had changed drastically. You opted for more low cut shirts, and your ass was practically hanging out of every pair of shorts and skirts you owned. Maybe you got a little too much inspiration from Tik Tok and the egirl craze. Maybe you liked it just a little too much. 

But the craziest part was that it was working. Jimin noticed it too. The way Professor Kim’s jaw would tighten if Jimin put his arm around you. How if the two of you had been extra flirty during a lecture, he would amp the reading material up and announce another assignment that wasn’t on the syllabus. But you needed something stronger. Something that would cause Kim to break. 

And you knew just how to do it to. 

You and Jimin showed up very early to class. It was just the two of you. You both knew that Namjoon was always the first person in the room, at least normally. But even if other students decided to walk in while your plan unfolded, it didn’t matter. As long as Namjoon saw, then it would be fine. 

It was your idea to do it on the desk. This mission, anyway. You were perched on the edge, legs dangling off the side while Jimin stood between them. Your stomach was alight with nerves. You trusted Jimin, always had and always would. But this was a bit much. You heard the door at the far end of the room begin to open and you didn’t have to time to rethink your life decisions. You threaded your hands into Jimin’s hair and smashed your lips onto his. 

His lips were softer than you expected, and he knew how to use them too. His hands came up to grip your waist, and butterflies erupted in your chest. He was a little too good at this. 

Before the two of you could get any more heated in the completely platonic makeout session, the clearing of a throat broke the spell. Jimin pulled away from you, and over his shoulder you locked eyes with Professor Kim. Which was a mistake. You had never seen someone look so unnerving. His shoulders were drawn back and taunt, but you could just feel the barely contained anger radiating off of him in waves. You unconsciously held Jimin’s hand for support. 

“I would appreciate it,” Namjoon began, voice dipping down an octave. “If the two of you would respect school property.” 

Jimin let out a breathy laugh. “R-right. Sorry professor, it won’t happen again.” 

“You’re right, it won’t.” Namjoon snapped harshly, causing you to flinch. “Because I’m transferring you to a different class, Park.” 

“It’s the middle of the semester!” He shot back, obviously not as frightened of Professor Kim as you. 

“That might be the case, but I’m very good friends with Professor Jung, who teaches a class very similar to this. And when I tell the registrar’s office that they overfilled my class, they won’t have a choice but to switch you out. But don’t worry, you’ll still get it to count for the same credit.” During that entire speech, Namjoon hadn’t broke eye contact with you. “You don’t even need this class, Park. But Y/N, here, does in order to graduate. So it seems she’ll have to stay.” 

_Oh you were royally fucked, huh_? 

“What, so you can harass her some more?” Your stomach dropped at Jimin’s words. This definitely wasn’t part of the plan. 

“I’m not harassing anyone.” Namjoon replied cooly. Where the hell was the rest of the class? “And you would be wise, Park, to be careful of the accusations you throw around.” 

“I’m not afraid of you.” 

It was then that Namjoon actually looked at Jimin. He languidly closed the distance between them. You never realized just how tall Namjoon was compared to both you and Jimin. He chuckled, dimples popping out with the movement before he fixed Jimin with an intense stare. “You should be.” 

There was a beat as you both absorbed what your literature professor just said. 

Jimin suddenly gripped your arm, and pulled you off of the desk. He scoffed as he passed Namjoon. “We’re leaving, asshole.” 

“You will be, Park.” Oh no. Oh no. “Y/N stays.” Fucking hell. Not this again. He must have saw your hesitation. “Y/N, if you walk out of that door then you are not passing this class, do you understand?” 

Tears threatened to spill from your eyes. How did you get here? Jimin looked at you expectantly. “Y/N, he can’t do that. You know he can’t. Come with me.” 

You shook your head. “I-I can’t take the chance.” Jimin looked hurt, and you hated being the cause of it. But you really couldn’t. The plan had already unraveled out of your control. If it went any more south, you couldn’t afford to not pass this class in the end. And Namjoon knew that. And you knew that. And Namjoon knew that you knew that. “Just go, Jimin. I’ll find you later.” 

Jimin nodded solemnly before beginning to head for the door. In the threshold, he threw one last long look in your direction. Before he disappeared, shutting the door behind him.

You stood awkwardly in front of the desk still, while Professor Kim just watched you. Adrenaline was rushing through your veins, breaths coming out fast and labored. You glanced at the clock on the far wall in an attempt to distract yourself, but it confused you. It was did minutes past the class start time. And no one else was in the room except for the two of you. “W-where is everyone?” You could feel his eyes boring into you but you wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of looking at him. 

“I sent an email before I walked in that class today has been cancelled. I have some...personal business to attend to.” You swallowed the lump in your throat. No one was going to save you. “Do you think I’m an idiot, Y/N?” 

You wiped your damp palms on your skirt as he began to slowly circle around the desk. A predator and it’s prey. “N-no, Professor.” 

“Do you think I’m dumb, then?” 

“No, Professor.” 

He chuckled lowly again, this time from behind you - thank god the desk provided a barrier from him. “Did you really think your little plan would work, baby?” 

He did not just call you baby. No way. Just ignore it. “What are you talking abo-“ 

“Lying doesn’t become you, and I don’t tolerate it.” Fuck he was getting closer. You wanted to shrink away, wanted to hide. Be anywhere but here. But you stood your ground. “You almost had me fooled, you know? You make a very convincing actress. But when I happened to be out shopping, and I saw Jimin kissing someone that wasn’t you - I decided to do some digging. It turns out that Park Jimin has been happily dating a Jeon Jungkook for the past three years.” 

Well. There went everything. All of your hard work the past few weeks. Fucking gone thanks to Facebook. 

You jumped when suddenly lips were brushing against your ear. But a strong arm around your waist locked you against Namjoon’s side. “I admire your dedication, baby. You wanted my attention so badly that you went through with all of this.” His other hand reached up to tuck a stray hair behind your ear. His forefinger followed the curve of your jaw to your chin, before tilting it up and forcing you to look at him. “And now, you have it. For better or for worse.”

“I don’t want anything from you, you sick fuck.” You bit out through clenched teeth, wanting to spit on him in the moment. “Much less your attenti- _ah_ !” before you could finish, Namjoon had threaded his fingers into the hairs at the back of your neck. Your scalp burned as he pulled harshly, your neck being bent back at an uncomfortable angle. 

“I don't  think I like that tone, little one.” You shuddered as his lips brushed against your temple. “Apologize to Daddy.” 

Ew what the fuck? Bile burned as it rose up your throat. You would rather die than call him that. “How Nabokovian of you.” 

“ _Apologize_.” He repeated, grip growing tighter until you whimpered. 

“I-I’m sorry,” you relented, wanting the pain in the back of your head to stop. 

“I’m sorry, _what_?” 

“You can go fuck yourself,  _Namjoon_ .” 

Before you could even register it, you were being slammed front first into the desk. Your head swam from the force of it bouncing against the hardwood. He held you down by the back of your neck, you felt his trousers brush against the exposed skin of the back of your thighs. Why the fuck did you wear a skirt? 

“It seems that you’ve forgotten your manners, little one.” His warm hand brushed against the swell of your ass and you squirmed in response. “Count.” 

He pulled away, leaving you briefly confused until there was a sharp stinging on your left butt cheek. You hissed at the pain. He really had an arm on him. You tried to push yourself up and off the table but he was too strong. He held you in place. 

“I said, _count_.” 

You swallowed, even though your mouth had gone dry. “O-one.” You muttered in defeat, tears beginning to streak down your cheeks. The humiliation in your chest burned more than your ass. 

Namjoon didn’t stop until you hit 25, and by then you were sobbing and begging him to stop. The pressure against your neck lifted, and suddenly you were being pulled into the warmth of his chest. You trembled in his hold while his thumbs wiped your tears away. Even if they were just replaced by new ones. 

“What do you have to say, little one?” He spoke softly, gazing down at you affectionately. You still wanted to spit in his face. But you accepted this loss. 

“I-I’m sorry....Da- _Daddy_ .” The word tasted vile on your tongue. You hated it so much. 

He smiled, dimples reappearing before soft kisses were pressed on your forehead and cheeks. “There’s my good girl. You did so well for me.” As if you had a choice. As if he hadn’t held you down. “And good girls get rewarded, hold on.” He walked away from you to his work bag that you had forgot he had even brought in. He fetched a large metal thermos from it, before returning to you. He held it out, looking at you with an expectant brow raised. You took it gingerly from his grasp. It was still warm. 

“What is it?” 

“Hot chocolate. It’ll bring your sugar up after all that adrenaline. Drink.” 

You knew better than to deny him. You lifted the container to your lips, and let the warm liquid fill your mouth. You only took a sip. 

“Drink _all_ of it.” He insisted and so you did. You practically chugged it, hoping that the sooner you finished it, the sooner you could leave. 

When you got to the bottom of the drink, you noticed the texture had changed. It was chalky, almost as if he hadn’t mixed it up very well. But by the time you realized it could be other things, you began to sway. You clutched onto the table for support as the room began to spin. 

“Wha...what the _fuck_ is in this...” 

“Some kind of sedative. Completely safe, don’t worry. I got it from a doctor friend.” He carefully peeled the container from your grip before setting it on the table. 

It became so much harder to think, to form sentences and words. It was if your mind had turned to jello. “.... _scared_...” 

“I know baby, I know.” He hushed you gently while his hands wrapped around your waist and pulled you back into him. “Don’t be scared. I’ve got you.” 

Darkness began to cloud your vision. You curled your fingers into his dress shirt. You had to fight it. But you were so tired. Maybe if you closed your eyes for just a moment. Just a minute. 

“You can let go, Y/N. I’ll always catch you.” 

* * *

You woke up to darkness.

But a familiar one. As your eyes adjusted you slowly became aware of your own room. You groaned as you sat up, taking in your surroundings. It didn’t look like anything had been messed with. It was all the same as you had left it this morning.

Your bedroom door cracked open, and you flinched as light flooded into the room. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” 

“Jimin?” 

The boy in question opened the door all the way and tentatively stepped into the room. He seemed unsure of how you would react. “Are you...are you ok?” He asked quietly, looking down at you with wide eyes. 

“Y-Yeah.” You replied groggily, sleep and crying a few hours earlier making your voice hoarse. 

“What did he say?” 

“Hm?” 

The floorboards creaked as Jimin took another step towards you. “When I left, what did Namjoon do? Why did you pass out?” 

“He...I passed out?” 

“Yeah, your roommate said Namjoon showed up and you were unconscious. He said you just passed out, and that you had told him to just bring you here right before you did. Y/N, is that true?” 

You hesitated. You had known Jimin for a while. You trusted him. You loved him like a brother. But it seemed that Namjoon held all the cards. And the longer this game on, the more it seemed the game was stacked against you - no matter what you did. And you couldn’t involve Jimin in that anymore. If Namjoon was willing to...discipline you, how far would he go to discipline Jimin? Kick him out of the college? You couldn’t live with yourself if that happened. “Yeah it’s true.” 

Jimin breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank god. What happened though?” 

“I haven’t been sleeping well.” The lie rolled easily off of your tongue. “I guess just being stressed, and the overall exhaustion caught up with me.” 

“You never answered Y/N,” Jimin scowled. “What happened when I left?” 

“Not much. He just lectured me about being a better student and gave me some extra work. Nothing I can’t handle.” 

“He’s such a sicko,” 

“And Jimin,” he looks back at you. “He knows. About you and Kookie. The jig is up.” 

Jimin let out a low whistle. “Damnit. So he was just playing us? That bastard.” 

“Yeah, I-“ you sighed, picking at the skin around your nails. An anxious quirk. “Jimin we did it your way. I’m just gonna...I’m gonna do it my way this time.” 

“Ok.” 

The two of you sat in silence for a moment, the both of you lost in your own thoughts. “Hey,” Jimin perked up immediately. “Can you grab me some water?” 

“Yeah sure,” he quickly stood and exited your room without hesitation. 

You were alone again. 

Until the sound of your phone buzzing against your nightstand scared the absolute shit out of you. Your roommate must have plugged it up to charge when you came home. You gripped it, thinking that it was probably just your parent checking in on you. But your hands began to shake, and a familiar nausea settled into your stomach when you read the screen. 

‘ _From: Daddy_ _🖤_

_Are you feeling better baby?_

This bitch had the audacity to further encroach on your personal space in one day. You wanted to scream. You wanted to throw your phone so hard against the wall until it crumbled into thousands of tiny pieces.

But you couldn’t. 

You had to do what you needed in order to succeed. You had dreams. And you weren’t about to let some pervert take those away from you. 

You were just going to have to play along. 

For now. 

‘ _Yes, I’m feeling better. Thank you for asking, Daddy._ ’ 

* * *

A few more weeks passed, and before you knew it, it was already time for Thanksgiving break. You couldn’t wait to eat yourself stupid and sleep in for a few days.

Your classes had been going fairly smoothly. Namjoon’s in particularly. Ever since Jimin’s departure and your apparent submission to him seemed to put him in a much better mood. 

Apparent submission. He was right, you were a good actress. It was easy to say the things he wanted to hear. You just had to find the right moment, the right wordings to make him implacable. 

But the right moment never came. 

Somewhere along the way, the lines of acting and your real emotions began to blur. The contented sighs fell too easily from your lips when his would travel down your neck. The whispered ‘I love you’s’ too earnest when you laid naked in his bed, his legs tangled with yours. 

You knew what he was doing was wrong. He had forced you into this position. Walk out the door or fail. Stop talking to Jimin or fail. Spend more time with me or fail. It was an ever-exhausting game of keep away. One Namjoon knew he would always win until you finally graduated. 

And that was another thing. 

You were graduating next semester. But Namjoon would talk sometimes as if you were never leaving your small college town. Never leaving him.

And that scared you, all the way down to your core. 

Just how far would he go to keep you? When would this infatuation end? 

Your phone buzzed twice in your lap, while enjoying dinner with your family the first night you had returned home.

‘ _From: Daddy_ _🖤_

_I hope your break goes well. Enjoy time with your family while you can. :) ‘_

While you can. What was that supposed to mean?

‘ _I_ _will. Have a nice break, Namjoon.’_

_‘I love you.’_

You sighed. Maybe this time you could just leave him on read. Ease him out of the routine he had established. But the longer you waited, the worse you felt. 

‘ _I love you too_.’ 

* * *

The holiday went by quicker than you wanted it to. You gave your weepy goodbyes to your family, and then within a few hours you had arrived back on campus. Thankfully, the college gave you a transition days for holidays. Most of the time you would arrive back on a Sunday, but they would give you the next day off as well to ease back into the new environment. And also do the work that no one actually does while on break.

Which was helpful because you hadn’t touched whatever assignment Namjoon had given you all before you left. 

This class was advanced fiction writing, which meant for the first portion of the semester you were analyzing other works and discussing why and how they worked. The latter half was creating your own. Which excited you, initially, until Namjoon had tore everything you had written apart. 

“ _I just want you to make the best work that you can. The work I know you have inside you_.” He would say. Always making it seem like he had your best intentions at heart. But you knew. He simply liked the power trip it gave him. 

Well, it was time for you to have a power trip of your own. 

As soon as you had submitted the assignment at midnight that night, your turned your phone off. Because you knew Mr Namjoon would’ve blew it up immediately and you wanted to actually sleep to deal with the shit storm coming your way. 

You see, your assignment was to simply write a new work of a fiction. And yours was about a plucky college student. Who gets manipulated by one or her professors. 

And some of their conversations are ones the two of you had shared. Word for word. 

You had even left a little note for him in the comment section. 

‘ _Give me a passing grade, or I leak the original document with our real names to the whole school. xoxo’_

Oh. How you wished you hadn’t. 

You woke up the next morning to 23 text messages and 17 missed calls.

All from Namjoon. Just like you thought. 

Your phone began to ring once more, and this time you answered. “Hello?” You wanted to ask ‘who is it?’ Just to piss him off, but you refrained. 

“Y/N?” Came Namjoon’s sharp reply crackling through the speakers. “Where are you?” 

“I’m in my bed.” It was almost funny how contrasting the two of you sounded. Namjoon orate, and you, sleepy. 

“Come to my office. Now. And don’t make me ask again. You have five minutes.” 

You took your damn sweet time to his office. You even walked as slow as possible. Namjoon wasn’t getting an ounce of obedience out of you today. It was your game now. Not his. 

Your knuckles tapped against his office door. You didn’t wait for him to reply and simply opened the door. He was sitting at his desk, a look of slight shock on his features. Who would dare just walk into his office? You, of course. You watched with glee as his jaw clenched at the sight of you. 

“Sit down.” He ordered, and you listened, flopping haphazardly into one of the seats opposite his desk. He stood, strolling calmly to the front door. You didn’t watch him, but you heard the sound of the door shutting quietly. And the turn of the lock. 

“Just what goes on in that pretty little head of yours, Y/N?” His tone is light, but you know better. He’s barely holding it together.

“Whatever do you mean?” Your tone matches his, but you shrink into the seat when you hear more than feel Namjoon’s hands curl against the back of the chair. His breath brushes against the back of your neck. 

“Don’t play stupid. You and I both know you’re smarter than that. Now,” with strength you didn’t know he possessed, he was turning the chair around with you in it, so that you were now facing him. His hands came down to grip the arms of the chair, effectively trapping you in place as he towered over you. “Why did you think threatening me was a good idea, hm?”

You opened your mouth to reply but he didn’t let you. 

“Did you get confused again, baby? Did you think you were actually in charge?” 

You finally snapped. “Did you think I _actually_ loved you?” 

There’s silence for a moment as Namjoon takes the blow. He looks taken aback, eyes wide as he scans your face. Before his brows furrow and his fingers are wrapping around your throat. “ _What did you just say to me?”_

You claw at his arm, desperately, a base instinct to survive kicking in. Though he wasn’t pressing down hard enough to stop blood flow, it was still uncomfortable and you don’t want him to actually kill you. 

“It seems I’ve been too soft with you, _sweetheart_ ,” his words are like venom, his eyes black with rage. “You thought your last lesson was painful? You haven’t seen anything yet.” He releases his grip on your throat and reaches over to his desk to pick up a feather? _No_ , not a feather. When he brings it closer to your face you realize just what it is. 

_An ink quill._

Your fight or flight response kicks in again and you begin falling your legs but it does little use. Namjoon already has a knee pressed painfully into your stomach, while his free hand is holding your wrist down to the armchair. 

“Stop squirming.” He regards you out of the corner of his eyes, his face turned to the arm he’s too busy holding still. “If you make me mess this one up, I’ll just have to start all over on your other arm. You wouldn’t want that would you?” 

You let out a fearful sob. “Please, please Namjoon I didn’t mean it, I won’t do it I promise-“ 

“Oh I knew you wouldn’t, baby.” He shushes you, pushing the sleeve of your hoodie up to reveal the soft flesh of your forearm. He traced idle patterns onto it as he continued. “Because I knew that if you published it, it wouldn’t put you in a very good light now would it? ‘Why didn’t she report it sooner?’ They’ll ask. ‘Why did she suck his cock if she was so afraid’?” 

You swallowed, a new fire igniting in your stomach as you struggled against him again. “I did what I had to do. You didn’t give me any other choice, you son of a bitch!” 

“You really want to throw a tantrum, now?” His lips stretched into a smile. “Well, I guess I can just give you another lesson. But first,” he brings down the sharp edge of the quill down to your forearm. You flinch as it just barely touches your skin. “I’m going to teach you who owns you. Body, mind, and _soul_.” 

And then he made the first line. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such a hard time with this update. I had very different ideas originally for how this story was gonna go and then...that happened so lol 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this garbage fire I guess lol


	5. Sunflower - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after you discover Hoseok’s true nature?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya 
> 
> So this was kinda rushed, and is shorter than the first part I think but I REALLY wanted to get some content out and keep the ball rolling. 
> 
> I hope you like it?

Humming. That’s what you hear when you’re brought back to the world of consciousness. You recognize it as Hoseok’s voice, humming along to the radio playing softly. Wearily, you blink your eyes open, slowly becoming aware of your surroundings. 

Your forehead is pressed against the cool glass, and your reflection stares back at you behind the blur of dark trees beyond the road. You shift, groaning quietly as the feeling in the shoulder you had been leaning on returned. 

“Oh, you’re awake baby!” Comes Hoseok’s too chipper voice from your left. 

Your mind is too groggy, and your mouth too dry to try to form a real response. All you can do is turn your head to look at him. You expected to find him drenched in blood. But he isn’t. His hair is damp though, you note, he must have showered. And changed, you realize, eyeing the dark t shirt hanging from his frame. 

Hoseok absorbs your silence, eyes still on the road before prodding again. “I’m sorry, seeetheart,” you startle as a warm hand settles on your thigh. You go to push it away and it’s then you realize that your hands, along with your ankles, have been tied together. He planned ahead, at least. “This wasn’t how I wanted things to go. I never wanted you to see my...work.” 

You shiver, the memories of just a few hours flashing in your mind. But you still say nothing. Instead turning your head to numbly stare ahead of you. More darkness. More dense forest on either side of you. But the road was paved? So he wasn’t taking you to some back road, in the middle of nowhere place to dump your body? Why? 

“You must be wondering where we’re going, huh?” You can hear the smile in his voice and your stomach twists. He then comes up on a fork in the road. He takes the left one. The forest begins to lessen, and soon you’re coming up on a large expanse of clear land. And then you see it. 

A beautiful house looms in the distance. You can already tell it’s huge, and drastically more expensive than the little apartment you and Hoseok once shared. 

Before you know it, Hoseok is parking the car in the driveway, and turning the engine off. You blink, and suddenly your door is opening and he’s gently pulling you from the vehicle. He must not be taking the risk of you running right now, because instead of untying your ankles so you can walk - he picks you up and carries you bridal style towards the front door. 

You enter through the mud room. Hoseok loses his shoes and with great difficulty helps you out of yours. You beamed at any small rebellion you could have. Hoseok didn’t seem to notice this, and continued to carry you throughout the house. ‘Giving you the grand tour,’ he said. 

And you were right. The house is insanely expensive looking. It must have cost a fortune. Especially since the walls were lined with modern artwork, and an enormous flat screen television hung over a fireplace in the living room. Where did Hoseok get the money to have a place like this? 

Up the stairs to the second floor was where all the bedrooms were located. At the end of the hall was the master. It was stupidly large, with warm cream walls and a king size bed. It even had those fancy decorative wooden posts you had once talked about wanting someday. Something you never thought you would have, especially not in a situation like this. 

He sets you down on the bed, and then kneels to start undoing the rope holding you in place. As he does so, it finally hits you. 

He’s not going to kill you, after all. He was going to keep you here. Miles away from civilization. No phone access. Probably no computer access either. But maybe, you could escape? No could escape - you would. You had to. 

You had been so lost in your thoughts that you didn’t notice that he had untied your hands as well. But his soft ones had wrapped around your wrists, gently but firmly. “ _Y/N_ ,” that snapped you back into reality, and you looked down at him. “Please baby, I told you I’d never hurt you. You’re safe here. This is our new home.” 

“But I don’t _want_ to  be here, Hoseok.” He flinches, whether it’s the harshness or your words or the sound of your ruined voice from all the screaming. “I want to go home.” 

“You _are_ home ,” he gently insists before rising to his feet. You don’t move as he presses his warm lips against your forehead. “Are you hungry? I can make you something. 

“ _No_ ,”  you reply but as soon as the words leave your mouth your stomach is rumbling lowly. Hoseok chuckles and tugs you to your feet. Your knees wobble initially from the misuse. But Hoseok doesn’t give you time to readjust and he begins pulling you back down the hallway, down the stairs and into the kitchen. He leads you to the island, and has you sit on one of the tall stools. You try to ignore the comforting squeeze he lays on your shoulder. 

“I can make you anything. I have stuff to make alfredo, or jjangjjangmyeon, or something else?” He moves to the kitchen and begins opening various cabinets. 

“Whatever you want is fine.” You reply robotically, waiting for him to turn his back to you. And when he finally does is when you make your move. 

You don’t have time to think. You’re stumbling off the chair, begging your legs to cooperate as you bolt for the front door. You hear Hoseok call your name, but it only spurs you to move faster. You get to the door, relief flooding your veins. But it’s silent. Why isn’t he chasing after you? Was he going to let you go? You grip the door handle, and twist it, but it doesn’t move. You repeat the action and this time throw your whole weight into it. But it doesn’t budge. You don’t understand. There’s no deadbolt or lock on the handle. It should be opening. Why isn’t it? 

“It won’t unlock for you, sweetheart.” You yelp in surprise, and turn to see Hoseok standing in the doorway of the mud room. He takes a step forward, and you press your back against the door, hopelessness overwhelming you. 

He kneels down in front of you, his gaze soft. “It only unlocks for me. From my fingerprint. All of the windows and doors do. So there’s no point in trying to run.” 

Tears slide down your cheeks at this revelation. You truly were trapped. “ _Why_ ?” You ask through a sob. 

He reaches forward and pulls you into his chest. You let him, too tired from the sudden burst of adrenaline to fight back. “Because I love you,” he presses a kiss to your temple. “And I want to protect you.” 

“This isn’t love, Hoseok. You kidnapped me.” 

But he ignores you and pulls you to your feet again. “Let’s get you some food, yeah?” 

You say nothing and let him guide you back to the kitchen. You sit, feeling yourself numb out again as Hoseok cooks whatever it is he decided on. You stare down at the island, tracing patterns with your eyes along the marble top. Was this really what your life had become? Were you supposed to live your days living a lie? Playing pretend with a murderer that you used to love? 

When Hoseok slides the steaming hot plate of pasta in front of you, you lift your hands to begin eating. And that’s when you catch a glimpse of something in your periphery. It’s when you notice the delicate golden band wrapped around your left ring finger. 

You search for Hoseok, and find a similar ring resting on his as well. He catches your gaze, and smiles brightly. “I see you noticed,” he walks over to you, holding his hand out so you can inspect it closer. “I hope you like it.” 

With a sick curiosity you hold your left hand against his so you can compare the two. You find that delicate designs are engraved on both of them. Yours with tiny suns, and his with sunflowers. Of course. Hoseok was a romantic after all. “They’re...lovely.” You manage to say before your stomach complains at you again. You turn to your food, and you can’t help but dig into it. 

Hoseok hums behind you, before wrapping his arms loosely around your waist. “I’m glad you like it. And your food.” He laughs, nuzzling his face into your neck. “I just want you to be happy, and safe. Can’t you see that, love?” 

You chew and swallow your last bite of food. You slowly and calmly turn around in your seat to face Hoseok. You raise your hand up to softly cup his cheek. His eyes twinkle with fondness. Before you’re pulling your hand back, and striking him as hard as possible across the face. So hard that it forces his head to the side. 

He breaths hard, before slowly turning his gaze back to you. Your heart stutters. His eyes are dark and unreadable. He’s never looked at you like that before. Maybe you shouldn’t have done that. 

“ _That wasn’t very nice_ ,” he growls lowly before taking both of your wrists in his hand and yanking you unceremoniously off of the chair. His grip is too tight. There’s no way you can fight him off. He drags you to a door you hadn’t noticed before that sat underneath the staircase. 

He opens it with a key to reveal wooden steps, that inevitably led to darkness. 

What was down there waiting for you? You immediately tensed up, but Hoseok was relentless and pulled you harshly down them. When you reached the bottom landing, he released you and you gasped. 

There was...nothing. 

No windows. No furniture. A few pipes for the water and plumbing. Just concrete. And a single bulb hanging from the ceiling. 

You began to tremble. “H-Hoseok-“ 

“ _No_ .” His voice was hard. You had never heard him talk like that. It scared you worse than the terrifying look he fixed you with earlier. “You’ll stay down here until you’ve learned to appreciate all you have. All I’ve done for you.” 

“No, wait,  _Hobi_ -“ you plead desperately, but he’s already disappeared up the steps. The door slams and you hear the lock slide into place. 

All you can do is fall to your knees, and sob. 

* * *

Since there were no windows, you have no clue how long you’ve been stuck in this hellhole. There’s a bucket in the far corner that you’ve been using the restroom in. There’s an industrial sink you empty it out at from time to time.

Hoseok leaves your food at the top of the stairs three times a day. It’s normally a glass of water and a cheese sandwich. Sometimes for what you assume is breakfast, he’ll give you oatmeal though. He at least doesn’t let you starve. But he hasn’t spoken to you. It’s kind of starting to drive you insane, the lack of interaction. 

After what seems like forever, you jolt awake to the sound of him descending the stairs. You sit up, and look at him with wide desperate eyes. “Hoseok,” your voice croaks from lack of use. He stares down at you, arms folded over his chest, mouth set in a firm line. He’s still angry. 

“What do you have to say for yourself?” 

“I’m  _sorry_!” Hot tears begin to fall. “I’m so sorry, Hoseok. I didn’t mean to, I was just - I was just-“ you lose control, hands digging into your scalp. You just wanted out. You couldn’t be in this cold room anymore. Alone. With just your own thoughts for company. 

He shushes you, and you jump as his hands pull yours from your head. His expression is still grim, but his eyes have softened as they stare into yours. “Will you behave, baby? Will you be good for me?” 

“ _Yes_ !” you almost scream, latching onto his shirt and burying your face into his chest. “I’ll be good, I swear. I promise Hoseok, I will. I will I will I will. Just please don’t leave me down here _please_.” 

He presses more kisses to the top of your head before scooping you up into his arms and carrying you up the steps. 

* * *

In six months time, you accepted your fate. Terrified of being returned to the basement, you do everything Hoseok asks. Which isn’t much. You both fall into the routine that was similar to the one you had before. Hoseok cooks, you wash the dishes. You clean the living room, he cleans the bathroom. A joint effort. A simple domesticity.

He works from home now. Having taken up a new identity. Lee Seungkwon is his new official name. You asked if Hoseok was his real name when he told you this. He laughed and explained that he hadn’t used his real name in years, but when he did again, he met you and that it was fate. Fate. 

Was it fate that you were stuck here with him now? 

Maybe it wasn’t so bad though. Hoseok wasn’t bad company. Could read your moods easily, and always seemed to make you laugh. He gave you a phone and a tablet. Modified of course, with restricted internet access - you were only allowed to look at websites and content he approved. No way to call or text anyone. No online chat rooms. He let you read anything you wanted, though. And some YouTube access had you looking up weird recipes you both wanted to try. 

You even still watched movies on Saturdays. 

You still had nightmares. Your mind replaying that night at the office on loop. And you would wake up screaming. Hoseok would hold you. Everything would be fine. But everything was not fine. You were playing house with a psycho killer. 

But why wasn’t anyone looking for you? Your name has never been on the television. 

You decide to type your name into google  one day. An error message shows up, one with the symbol of the parental control program Hoseok uses. He’s blocked your name. Why? You go to ask, but he’s sitting on the couch, staring down at his phone. 

“You’re wondering if anyone is looking for you?” He doesn’t look at you as he asks, and you don’t answer. He sighs. “I didn’t want to tell you, because it might make you upset. And we both know what happens when you get... _upset_.” 

You shudder, the coldness of the basement’s concrete already seeping into your veins. You couldn’t. You wouldn’t. “I won’t be. I promise. I’m just curious.” 

A beat as he turns to look at you. “When I changed my identity, I gave you a new one as well.” He gives you a second to absorb the information before tentatively continuing. “I had a friend fake our deaths. We had funerals. We’re buried beside each other.” 

Because no one would look for a dead person. 

“Oh.” Is all you say, before standing up and going to your and Hoseok’s shared room. You honestly couldn’t process it. 

You were...dead. Your friends and family from before. They thought you were dead. 

You flopped onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Inside, you had always carried some small, sliver of hope. That one day, someone would save you. One day you would be free. But now, that hope was crushed. 

You don’t know how long you laid there, but a knock at the door caused you to jump. Hoseok was standing there, with a basket in his hand? 

“You’ve been so good for me, baby. How about a treat?” He held up the basket. “Would you like to go on a picnic?” 

The question has you scrambling to your feet. You hadn’t been outside since you came here. Of fucking course you were going to jump at the opportunity.  “Y-Yeah! Please!” 

He giggles and leads you outside, picking up a blanket off the couch as you pass it. The backyard is ridiculously expansive, and there was one tree with a swing on it in the middle. 

Hoseok spread the blanket out before plopping down on it. He opens the basket and begins to pull the food out. You sit down beside him. “I made turkey or ham, you get to choose.” You took the ham, and began chowing away. 

“It’s good!” You chirp, before looking up at the wide open sky. It was painted a pretty pink as the sun began to set. You never realized how much you missed it. “The sky is so pretty.” You say between bites. 

Hoseok hums. “Just like _you_.” He casually adds. 

You nearly choke on your food, a blush settling over your cheeks. “Alright alright, we get it, you’re smooth.” 

He chuckles as you shove his arm, and then the two of you fall into a comfortable silence. 

“You promise you’re not upset, sweetie? About before?” 

You chew your bottom lip before shrugging. “I mean I guess. I literally died. It’s kind of...a shock.” You look over at him and smile softly. “But I have you. That’s all that matters.” Thats all that could matter now, since he had you under lock and key. 

He smiles back, and then the two of you watch the sun begin to drift behind the tree line. 

As dusk settles, an idea pops into your head. “Hey Hobi, want to know a secret?” You crawl over closer to him, and his eyebrows shoot up quizzically. You lean in slowly, your lips brush his ear as you whisper. “ _You’re it_!” Your hand shoots out to touch his chest before you’re sprinting to the tree with the swing. 

You hear him guffaw behind you, his footsteps catching up with you. You barely reach the tree, panting, by the time he catches up to you. “This is home base! I’m safe!” You proclaim, and all he does is smirk. 

“Oh is it?” He taunts, taking another step towards you. His chest brushed against yours, while his hands fall on either side of you. Effectively trapping you against the tree. He bends down to nip lightly at your neck. “I don’t remember us agreeing to those terms.” 

With how close he is to you, you can’t help the tingle of excitement and arousal that shoots through you. The two of you hadn’t been intimate in so long. Maybe that’s what you both needed. A good fuck. 

“Oh yeah?” You mimic him and suddenly you’re pressing your lips to his with a ferocity you didn’t know you had. His hands are in your hair, pulling you even closer to him. His thigh slides between your knees, which leaves you gasping for air. “Hoseok,” you pull away, the both of you are breathless. You meet his eyes and shudder when you see how blown out with lust they are. “maybe, we should go inside?” 

He smiles and nods before shoving his hands under your thighs, and picking you up with ease. You wrap your arms around his shoulders to stable yourself, and plant kisses against his neck as he carries you back to the house. 

* * *

The sex definitely freshened up your relationship. You both actually became a bit like rabbits - stupidly horny, all of a sudden. Which is why you shouldn’t have been surprised to find yourself hugging the toilet bowl four weeks after the picnic.

You thought maybe it was a bug. But the metallic taste that wouldn’t leave your mouth, and the constant throwing up. And your late period. You knew. But you asked Hoseok to get a pregnancy test anyway. 

It’s not like you were trying to get pregnant. You just never really thought about it. In the heat of the moment, things happen. 

So you peed on the stick. You waited. You looked down and your blood ran cold. The two little pink lines stared up at you in defiance.

_Fuck_. 

This wasn’t what you had planned.

“Well?” Hoseok’s worried voice carried behind the door. 

You opened it, holding the positive test out to him. “I’m -“ before you could finish, Hoseok was wrapping his arms around you and jumping for joy. 

You tried to smile. But you couldn’t bring yourself to be as ecstatic as him. Tears began to fall from your eyes. And it was then that you decided. 

You weren’t going to let your baby be a prisoner here too. 

* * *

 The first and second trimesters came and went. Before you knew it, you had blown up like a balloon. Your feet began to swell painfully and you had started to develop those weird, cliche cravings. Your favorite was probably the ice cream and cheddar cheese.

But as the days ticked by, your sense of urgency to  fucking escape in some way grew. It was clawing under your skin, your mind constantly running different scenarios. 

There were no options though. There was always a way for you to get caught. For you to end up back in the basement, or _worse_. 

Except for one. You had to be careful. You had to be smart about it. And if it didn’t work....you don’t know what Hoseok will do to you in response. 

It was February. And that meant Hoseok’s birthday was coming up. It had been easy to convince him. 

“I want to do something for your birthday, babe.” You said one night. 

Hoseok beamed. “You don’t have to-“ 

“But I want to. Please? You do so much for me, Hobi. Please let me make you a cake or something? Anything?” 

“A cake sounds nice.” He relented, pressing a kiss to your cheek, hand lovingly on your stomach. “I’ll get you the stuff this weekend.” 

A cake it was then. 

True to his word, he got a simple boxed cake mix and a temporary aluminum pan. 

He trusts you now, so he leaves you in the kitchen unaccompanied, doing something with his laptop. You wait to make sure he is thoroughly occupied before digging into your pocket. 

You pull out a prescription bottle. On the label is your new name. 

When you hit your twentieth week of pregnancy, you developed terrible insomnia. So Hoseok had you prescribed a heavy sedative. Too many would cause you to overdose. But you just needed more than the usual dose. 

So you stocked up a handful, and crushed them up, and put the dust in the prescription bottle. 

And put it in the cake. 

You sat, watching the timer on the stove impatiently as the cake baked. What if it wasn’t enough? Your plan would go to shit, that’s what. And you would be stuck here forever, raising a child with a delusional murderer. 

A delusional murderer you fucked several times, and still held _many_ conflicting feelings for, but that was besides the point. 

You watched with bated breath as brought the first spoonful to his mouth. He caught your gaze, and wiggled his eyebrows playfully. “Do you want some baby?” 

You shook your head. “No, sweets have been making my stomach upset. I just want you to enjoy it.” 

He soon scarfed down the entire piece. He reached to cut another one, but his hands wavered. Hoseok look up at you, eyes glazing over. “I...feel...” 

You play the concerned wife very well, and rush over to him. “What’s wrong, sweetie?” 

He sways in his seat, hands gripping the table in most likely an attempt to anchor himself. His eyes could barely stay open. It seemed the drugs were doing one hell of a job. “Y/N....what did you....put-“ Hoseok’s breathing becomes labored as the realization dawn on him. “Sleeping...pills.” 

You smile down at him, patting his head. “You’re so smart, Hobi.” You pull the bottle from your pocket and lay it out in front of him on the table. “But not smart enough I guess.” And then you’re crossing back into the kitchen to reach into a specific cabinet. You return with several coils of rope. You had snuck them there over time, making sure they weren’t large pieces that he would miss and look for. Hoseok’s eyes bulge when you near him. 

“Baby...what are...” 

You shush him before getting to work on tying his ankles to the legs of the chairs. And then you bind one of his arms and his waist to the back. You leave one arm free for the next step. 

You are technically not supposed to be lifting or pulling heavy objects at this point of the pregnancy. But desperate times call for desperate measures. With all of your might, you grip the back of the chair and begin dragging Hoseok to the mud room. It’s thankfully not a long distance, but Hoseok is heavier than he looks, and so is the chair. So you pause at the door, huffing to catch your breath. 

Hoseok is fighting for consciousness tooth and nail, but you can tell by his slurred speech that he’s nearly gone. “W-why...” he gasps, watching you take the car keys off of the hook and grip them tightly in your hand. The bastard. Your one way ticket out of the hellhole, and he just left them there everyday - taunting you - knowing you could never leave. Until now.

You run a hand down Hoseok’s cheek, and he actually leans into the touch, looking at you with an unforeseen fondness. “ _Just go to sleep for me, baby_.” You whispered, echoing what he told you that night in the office. Then, Hoseok actually closed his eyes, and there he went.

Which meant the next part would be so much easier. 

With the one hand that was free, you press Hoseok’s thumb into the scanner beside the door. It unlocks with a click, and you feel as if your heart is going to beat out of your chest. You grab Hoseok’s coat, and wrap it around you, bracing yourself for the cold that would soon hit you. 

You twisted the door knob, half expecting it not to budge, but it does. And then you swing the door open, the first time you’ve been able to do so in so long. 

Your hands find themselves on your stomach, and then, with a newfound resolve you take a step across the threshold and into the cold night air. 

You quickly walk down the front steps, and then get into the car. You lock it behind you instantly, not willing to take any chances. 

You start to cry when the engine roars to life. And you don’t stop crying until you hit the main road. Which leads to the city. Where there are other cars - which meant other people. People who could help you. People who could protect you. 

For the first time in months, you were happy.Ecstatic. 

You were free. 

At least, _you thought you were_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated 🥺
> 
> Requests So Far  
> \- ABO! Namjoon  
> \- poly Namjin 
> 
> Requests are still open, you can comment them or feel free to leave them on my CC on twitter :)


	6. In Sheep’s Clothing (poly!Jikook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A camping trip with friends doesn’t go as planned.
> 
> (Main pairing: poly! Jikook / Jungkook x Reader x Jimin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Sorry it took so long to update. I had a very bad case of writers block. I’m also looking for a job and once I find one, updates will indefinitely slow down since I won’t have entire days to sit down and write. 
> 
> General WARNINGS for this chapter include : gore and blood 
> 
> None of my works are beta’d so there will probably be mistakes lol.

_“ **Dear rabbit, my legs are getting weak chasing you**.” _

* * *

_ Your bare feet slam into the damp earth. Your heart is pounding, hair whipping in every direction. You’re trying not to breath heavily but it’s not like you do heavy cardio on the daily, and frankly, you’re getting tired. _

_ But you have to keep going.  _

_ You know it’s behind you. It’s always behind you.  _

_ There’s a break in the clearing, a small light in the distance. Maybe someone can help you.  _

_ But you never make it past the tree line. You’re only swallowed by darkness.  _

A scream is on the tip of your tongue as you lurch forward in bed. You feel a drop of sweat escape from your hairline and fall down your temple. Reaching up to wipe it away, you realize that you’re trembling. With a sigh, you force yourself out of bed and head towards the bathroom. 

You would think that after having this dream for seven months that you would get used to it. 

But no. It just felt more...real? Sharp? Almost as if you could taste the wet forest earth in the air. Feel the tree limbs scraping against your arms. 

But it didn’t matter. It was just a dream after all. 

And today was supposed to be a good day. It was Saturday, and that meant you and your friends were going out camping. You weren’t going to let some stupid dream ruin something you’ve been excited about for weeks. 

* * *

“So do we have everything?” Jin asks, surveying all of the junk piled up in the trunk of his Jeep.

“I think so,” Namjoon calls before climbing into the passenger seat. 

Jin shakes his head. “I swear, why did he even answer when he can’t even remember where he puts his own head.” 

You laugh at that. “I think he’s right, though. We double checked already, stop worrying.” And with that you climb into the back while Jin shuts the trunk, and gets into the drivers side. 

The drive is long, but is made up for by Namjoon and Jin’s playful bickering. As well as Jin’s insistence on singing show tunes. Finally, you arrive at the base of the trail - which is coincidentally the base of the mountain you three were going to be hiking.

This particular National Forest was old and deep - thick with trees and rivers while spanning over a few mountain ranges. You were excited to see some of the picturesque views, and even brought your fancy camera to take better quality pictures. 

“Hey whores, lets take a group pic now and then do one when we finish. A real before and after.” You call from your spot in front of the trail map as Jin helps strap Namjoon’s backpack to his chest. Jin comes up to your left and Namjoon to your right, and as you lift your camera to take a 2008-esque selfie a voice calls out. 

“Would you like someone else to take it?” 

The three of your turn to find the source a few feet away from you. It’s a tall boy, dressed head to toe in black, with a cap shadowing most of his face. But you don’t miss the few strands of hair peeking underneath it or his friendly smile. 

“Uh, sure,” you stutter before holding out the camera for him to take. He gingerly wraps his hand around it, still smiling. 

“Ok, how many do you want?” 

You look between Namjoon and Jin. “Can we do one normal and one goofy?” They nodded their agreement, and the boy giggled lightly. 

“Ok then, regular one first.” He seemed to hold the camera with such ease, adjusting himself to find the right light. You wrap your arms around your friends waists, while drape theirs over your shoulders. “One, two, three!” 

The camera shutters. 

“Goofy one next!” You see Namjoon pull at the corner of his mouth, hooking it into a weird angle. Jin makes a disgusting face. You can really think of anything so you just stick your tongue out while trying to throw bunny ears over Jin’s head. 

All four of you end up laughing at your antics, and then the boy shyly hands your camera back to you. 

“I have this same camera,” he says softly. “It’s nice. I hope your pictures come out well.” 

“Oh thanks! Um, I don’t think I caught your name?” 

He beams, pulling his cap off to reveal a shaggy set of chocolate brown hair and pretty doe eyes. “I’m Jeon Jungkook, it’s nice to meet you.”

You reach out a hand to him, and he takes it gently. You notice his hand is very warm. “Nice to meet you too. I’m Y/N.” 

“Kookie!” A voice called from deep within the parking lot. And then there was the metallic sound of someone running with a pack on— jostling with every step. Soon another young man emerged into your view. He was like Jungkook’s complete opposite with a head of curly honey hair and a cream sweater engulfing his smaller frame. 

“Jimin, I’m here!” Jungkook waved at the smaller, and Jimin soon bounded over to the two of you. 

“Hi!” He chirped, smiling up at you. He was....really cute, and the energy he had was contagious. You couldn’t help but smile back at him. “I’m Jimin, I see you’ve met Kookie already.” At the mention of his name, Jungkook wrapped an around Jimin’s shoulders and pulled the shorter into his side - pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

You didn’t flinch at the pda, since Namjoon and Jin were down each other’s throats even when you were in the room. It just be like that sometimes. “Which trail are you guys taking?”

Jimin scratched the back of his neck bashfully. “Ah, well, we hadn’t really decided yet. We were just gonna pick one when we got here.” 

“It looks like you’ve brought overnight gear, my friends and I are taking the yellow trail - it takes you up the mountain to two camping spots and to a few scenic overlooks. It’ll be about three days.” 

Jimin began bouncing up and down, looking up at Jungkook expectantly. “Kookie lets do that one!” 

Jungkook only chuckled. “Yeah, I think that sounds fun.” 

“Awesome! The more the merrier!” And with that the three of you joined Jin and Namjoon, and began the hike up the mountain.

* * *

 The first day came and went, and by the time you reached the first camping site you were exhausted. It had been worth it though, the pictures you had been able to take were absolutely breathtaking. 

Jimin and Jungkook meshed surprisingly well with the group - though it always seemed to be you with them, while Namjoon and Jin were off doing god knows what. 

This is how the group was split once again. The three of you searching for more firewood while Jin began cooking, and Namjoon provided moral support. 

You were on your way back to the campsite, the sun beginning to disappear behind the tree line, when Jungkook stopped in his tracks. “Hey, look!” With his foot he brushed away some leaves, while you and Jimin gathered around him to see what he was getting so excited about. “It’s a paw print!” 

As you looked down at the canine-like paw print, you couldn’t help but be reminded the recurring dreams you’d been having of being chased. It made your blood run cold. “I-it looks really big. Do you think it was like a Great Dane?” You ask, hoping one of them will agree with you. 

Jungkook hums, kneeling down to take a closer look. “No, I don’t think so. This definitely looks wolf.” 

You couldn’t help the smallest of whimpers from escaping your lips, and instantly the two boys looked at you with concern. “M-maybe we should get back to the campsite...” you just wanted to be near a fire, and get some food in your stomach. And not think about how absolutely vulnerable all of you were. 

A warm hand settled at your back, and you realized Jimin had taken a step closer to you, looking down at you with his eyebrows pinched together in worry. “Hey, it probably is just a big dog. Solo hikers take them with them all the time.” 

Jungkook then destroyed the evidence of the print with the heel of his boot before giving you a cute smile. “And we’re here to protect you anyway.” 

You give out a mirthless laugh. “My heroes.” 

And with that you quickly made your way back to Namjoon and Seokjin, the smell of food guiding you more than the actual memory of the trail. 

Seokjin had brought several powdered soups but also prepared fresh vegetables in ziploc baggies to put in the base. The soup was to die for, and the night was filled with laughter. It was almost as Jimin and Jungkook weren’t strangers at all, and you were glad to be making new friends. 

As you all got settled for the night, you didn’t fail to notice that you somehow managed to end up between Jungkook and Jimin - everyone in their separate sleeping bags though. Maybe they just wanted you to not feel left out if you were between two different couples. 

“Hey, look-“ Jimin points up towards the stars glittering in the night sky. “Orion’s belt!” 

You followed his gaze to the line of three stars clustered together. “Who’s Orion? And why does he have a belt?” 

Jimin giggled, propping his head up by his elbow while he looked at you. “You’ve never heard the story? 

You shook your head. 

“Ok, well, a long time ago Orion was this great hunter. He wanted to hunt everything to prove he was the greatest. Gaia, Mother Earth, didn’t like that so she sent a scorpion to-“ 

You wanted to stay up. You really did. Especially since Jimin sounded so excited to tell you the story. But your eyes burned, and sleep was calling your name. Eventually it overcame you. 

_Your recurring dream didn’t return that night. Instead, you were simply lying in darkness, surrounded by the softest furs you had ever felt. You lost track of how long you laid there. But soon you began to grow hot. You tried to push the fur off of you, but screamed when it moved. No, not just moved, it breathed. Huffed even, as if it was annoyed you were trying to move it. Something was on top of you. Smothering you. You had to get out, had to -_

You woke with a gasp, sitting up bolt right in your bag. The hazy sunlight of early morning illuminated the camp. The fire from last night still smoldering. You looked over your shoulder to see Namjoon and Jin still sound asleep. 

Something groaned near your lap and it was then you realized that Jimin and Jungkook had crowded closer to you during the night. And what was even more embarrassing was that Jungkook’s arm was sling over your lap. If it had been Namjoon or Jin you wouldn’t have minded. But he was a stranger, and that was such an intimate gesture. 

“ _Hey_ ,” a warm hand landed on your own from your left. You jumped and then looked down at Jimin, his face puffy with sleep. “He won’t let go until he wakes up. I normally sleep on that side so he probably forgot and cuddled to whatever was closest. Go back to sleep, you can get a few more hours in.” 

Reluctantly you laid back down, but you were drenched in sweat and opted to unzip your sleeping bag to compensate for Jungkook’s warmth. You were startled somewhat again when Jimin’s hand curled around your arm, above your elbow. You give him a confused look. 

He blushes. “Sorry, I uh, I’m used to cuddling him too. Is this ok?” 

It seemed relatively harmless and you were growing used to both of their body heats, so you nodded and closed your eyes. Trying to ignore the pit gnawing at your stomach that something was wrong. Something was off. But as Jimin’s nose nuzzled into your shoulder and Jungkook’s grip tightened even more, you couldn’t help but enjoy how nice it felt. Even if they were strangers. They were so nice, and you knew their intentions weren’t malicious. 

At least, that’s what you had thought at the time. 

* * *

When you awoke again, everyone was gone except for you and Namjoon. When he saw you move in the corner of his eye, he beamed over at you from across the kindling of a new fire. “Good morning sleepyhead. Sleep well?”

“Yeah, fine. You?” You opted to not talk about the odd experience of your new hiking buddies cuddling you this morning. You didn’t want Namjoon or Jin to take it the wrong way and make anyone upset. 

“Same here,” he said, poking the flames with a stick. “Jin and the others went to get some more wood. You looked so peaceful sleeping, and I know you’ve been having those nightmares so I didn’t let anyone wake you.” 

You stood, and made your way over to sit beside him. You leaned your head on his shoulder, and his hand cane up to run circles over your back. “Thanks Joonie. I appreciate it.” 

“No problem.” He has opened his mouth to say something else, but the sound of several footsteps approaching causes you both to pause. Soon Jin appears, still looking sleepy with a bundle of wood in his arms. Then Jungkook and Jimin, giggling softly soon appear as well. 

“Ah, good morning you two.” Jin throws his pile onto the fire. “Y/N, can you help me cook this morning? Joon was no help yesterday.” 

“ _Hey_!” Joon griped playfully as Jin shooed him away from his spot. 

The morning was spent in a comfortable quiet, mainly because the egg scramble you and Jin had whipped up had everyone occupied.

“Alright, we have another full day of hiking. We should probably pack up and head out.” 

And so you did. But this time, you made sure you were between Jin and Namjoon, while Jimin and Jungkook brought up the back. It’s not that you were...uncomfortable, per say, but you weren’t sure how to describe how you felt. They were too comfortable, and you were too comfortable around them despite how long you had known them. Which was barely any time at all. 

During breaks though, you would still talk to them. And during the last leg of the hike before your next campsite, Jin insisted on getting time with Joon. And thus began Jimin and Jungkook’s interrogation. 

They bombarded you with questions. Almost as if they were trying to make up for lost time. What did you wanna do in life? What was your favorite color? What was something you hated? 

Thankfully, it passed the time but it seemed like you never even got a question in. Which seemed intentional, but maybe you were just being paranoid. 

When you all finally made it to the next crest of the mountain, you took a moment to capture a few more pictures. The sunset was beautiful, and colored the world in shades of gold and orange. You even got some pretty candid shots of Namjoon and Jin with the sun cascading off of them, and a cute photo of Jimin and Jungkook tangled around each other. 

Night fell quickly, and the group settled around the dying embers of the campfire once more. And once more, you were between Jungkook and Jimin. 

“So where are you guys from?” You asked, tearing into the last smore you had made at dinner. 

“We both grew up in Busan, but we met in Seoul.” Jimin answers, wiggling his eyebrows towards Jungkook in an unspoken joke. 

Jungkook laughs from your right. “Yeah. We hated each other when we first met through mutual friends. But eventually, we grew to like one another.”

“It’s crazy to think about, in retrospect. I never thought I’d get close to Kookie, much less be dating him.” Jimin sighs, looking back up to the sky. “Oh, that’s right, you fell asleep last night before I could finish. Do you want to try again?” 

You yawned, feeling the familiar tug of sleep on your weary limbs. “Honestly, I’m so tired. But, it was nice hearing you talk. You have a nice voice.” You didn’t see the blush coating Jimin’s cheeks in the darkness. You then turned to Jungkook. “If you guys want to cuddle up to me while you sleep, that’s chill. You’re together so I mean, you’re not going to do anything.” Within seconds both of them scooted closer to you, each wrapping an arm around you. Why were they so warm? It was almost as if they both had a fever. But maybe they were just naturally hot blooded? 

Either way, it didn’t take long for sleep to overtake you, Jimin’s voice a soothing lull as your mind slipped into dreamland. 

_In your dreams, you are 11 again. The world is bigger, scarier. Your backyard is expansive, so long and wide as it eventually turns into a dense forest. That wasn’t true in real life. In real life, there was a house behind yours, and another house and another. No forests._

_You could feel it. Someone or something was just beyond the tree line. It excited you. It scared you._

_ “ Y/N ....” someone was calling your name, their voice soft and sweet.  _

_You started to walk towards the forest._

_ “ Y/N ....” another voice, deeper but closer this time.  _

_Your fingers grazed the bark of the first tree. And then you saw them, and your heart stopped. Two pairs of eyes glowing in the darkness. One pair yellow, the other blue. Then from the shadows they solidified. Two massive wolves. One black as the night and one white as snow._

_ “ Y/N .” The voices had merged, speaking in unison and you knew they belonged to the creatures in front of you. “ Come with us.”  _

_ “W-why?” You whimpered as fear was starting to flood through your veins.  _

_ The black wolf took a step towards you, which had you shaking. You had to get away. “ We will keep you safe, baby bun.”  _

_ “You’re - you’re gonna eat me! I know what wolves do!”  Tears started to stream down your face, your knees beginning to shake.  _

_ The white wolf stepped closer to you but you couldn’t move from that spot. It’s warm tongue lapped at the tears on your cheeks. “ No, little one. We would never hurt you. You are ours. And we are yours .”  _

_“What does that mean?”_

_They didn’t answer. But instead bared their teeth at something behind you._

_ “ **Y/N**!”  _

You woke with a start, only aware of the hands around your shoulders that were shaking you. Jin’s anxious face then came into view. “Y/N!” He hissed again, the urgency apparent. 

“What, what?” You asked, fully awake now. 

“I have to show you something.” He sits down beside you, even though you are still in your sleeping bag. You realize quickly that it is just you and him. Where are the others? “I was going to go snoop through your camera, to see some of the shots you’ve gotten so far. But I...” he brings the camera up and places it into your lap. It looks just like yours. But wait. “It’s not yours. It’s _Jungkook’s_.” 

“Ok, so what it’s Jungkook’s. Did you see his nudes or something?” 

“No.” Jin swallows. You’ve never seen him this anxious before. He turns it on and then goes to the gallery menu. “Just look.” 

You do so. The first picture is of you. Ok. Not that odd. It’s a candid shot of you taking a picture of the sunset. The next is of Jimin. Then there are a few scenic shots. And then...a picture of you in the parking lot. Outside the car, loading your gear. Namjoon and Jin seen in the background. Then Jimin again, in what looks like their car. 

But then it’s you again. Outside of your house that morning before you left to meet Jin. 

And there are so many more. Months worth. 

You barely make into a standing position to throw up the remnants of last night’s meal into the grass. How had you been so stupid? So clueless? 

They were...stalking you? And tried to befriend you? You let them touch you. Oh god. Who knows what kind of sick fantasies you fulfilled for them in that moment of misplaced trust. 

“Hey, it’s going to be ok.” Jin is at your side, pulling you into a hug. “Namjoon is going to ditch them. I’ve already got our stuff packed. When he gets back, we’re gonna go back home and take this camera to the police. Ok? It’s gonna be ok.” 

All you can do is numbly nod. This was supposed to be a stress free weekend. And it was turning into an absolute nightmare. 

Jin began to shove your sleeping bag into your backpack, leaving Jimin and Jungkook’s where they lay. 

There was a rustling in the trees, and both you and Jin tensed. Thankfully, it was Namjoon’s face that appeared. He was winded. “I barely lost them. Let’s go.” 

And with that you made the descent back down the mountain. All three of you were going as fast as you could manage - fast enough to keep putting distance between you, but not enough that would fall in your haste and get hurt. 

You made it to the first camping site just a little before sunset. “Do you think we can just keep going? I don’t want to be on this stupid mountain anymore.” 

“There’s no way we can hike for another 8 hours. And then drive home. It would be too dangerous. Plus it’s dark, we could get hurt.” Namjoon replied, setting his bag down before sitting on a log near the fire pit. 

“But what if they followed us? They could be right behind us!” 

“They won’t.” Jin insists, getting the food out to start cooking. 

“How do you _fucking_ know? What if they kill all of us?” 

“ _Y/N_ ,” Namjoon says calmly. “They won’t be. I pushed Jimin into the river and Jungkook was pissed but went after him. That gave us plenty of distance.” 

You sat in silence, absorbing what Namjoon had just said. You were taken aback by his actions, as Namjoon had always been one to abstain from violence. “Thank you.” 

“You’re my best friend.” He said, wrapping a hand around yours. “I wasn’t about to let anyone hurt you. I’m going to get more wood.” 

“No, wait-“ you held onto the sleeve of his shirt. “You can’t go alone.” 

“I’ll be fine.” He smiles, and then removes himself from your grip. “I’ll be right back, babe.” He says before pressing a kiss to Jin’s forehead and disappearing into the darkness. 

It’s quiet for a bit, just the sound of the fire crackling and Jin stirring the soup. “Why do you think they’re doing it?” You whisper, wrapping your arms around yourself. Suddenly you felt very, very cold. 

Jin sighed. “I don’t know. Hopefully we’ll never -“ 

A scream suddenly pierced the air. Namjoon. It was Namjoon. 

“ _Ru-un_ !” 

Before you could even get to your feet, Jin was dashing into the forest after him, screaming his name. Fuck. _Fuckfuckfuck_. 

What were you supposed to do? He had said to run. Would you be a bad friend if you did? Namjoon had saved you. And you were a coward. Namjoon would have gone back for you. 

But you _weren’t_ Namjoon. 

You grabbed Jungkook’s camera, shoved it into your pack and slung it over your shoulders. You were getting out. You weren’t letting him die in vain. 

You had made it to the edge of the campsite when - 

“ _Little one_ ,” Jimin cooed sickeningly sweet from behind you. 

Don’t turn around. Don’t turn around. Just keep walking. Get away from them. And then you heard the familiar metallic jingle. 

Jin’s car keys. 

You turned instantly, but regretted it. Jimin stood on the other side of the fire. The orange flames illuminated everything - and you mean everything, because Jimin was _naked_. Except for his dark briefs, which you were thankful for but tried to ignore. Your brain was reeling as it processed that the softer of the two had been hiding lean and toned muscles underneath baggy sweaters and pants. And his hair, still damp from the river was now pushed back. Making his face look leaner, more angular and harsh in the light. 

But what was most troubling was the blood dripping from his mouth and covering his hands. 

You could only assume with a heavy heart who’s blood that was. 

God. They really were crazy. 

Jimin held up the keys again, making them chime with the movement. “You need these to get home, don’t you?” 

“Fuck _you_ , you sick bastard.” You couldn’t help but spit the words out, storming up to him. Maybe you could fake the confidence. You could scare them. Make them not so obsessed with whatever ideal they held of you. “Give me the keys.” 

“Oh?” He snatched the keys up and away from you, wrapping his hand around it. You tried to ignore the smell of the blood. “Such bravery out of nowhere, little one.” He chuckled lowly, his eyes brazenly traveling up and down your form. His tongue darted out and lapped at the blood around his mouth. You wanted to gag. Then, he leaned in close to your ear, the smell of death hitting you intensely as he spoke. “But we both know that’s a lie. Look,” his blood stained hands - where had the keys gone? What had he _done_? - his hands gently cradled yours, painting your own skin red with the gesture. You never even realized it but - “You’re trembling, little one.” 

You jerk away from him, trying not to think about who’s blood that was and wiping it on your clothes. “Stay the fuck away from me!” You shriek, taking a few steps back but you’re stopped when your back connects with something solid and warm. Two thick arms wrapped tightly around your waist from behind, keeping you locked in place. 

A face was pressed into the side of your neck, and you felt more cold blood leave trails on your skin. A wave of nausea fell over you when you felt warm lips press into your throat. “ _Baby bunny_ ,” Jungkook hummed, swaying you in his embrace. “We _missed_ you so much.” 

Tears were streaming down your face now as you clawed desperately at Jungkook’s arms. But he was too strong. Jimin closed the distance between you and caged you in from the other side. He gripped Jungkook’s jaw gently and pulled him into a soft kiss. And then before you could react, his hand was hooking under your chin and then his lips pressed gently against yours. 

You felt bile rise in your throat. You couldn’t do this. You felt hot - too hot - but you couldn’t fucking move because they were too strong. And you could feel the blood of your friends on their skin transferring to your clothes and to wherever they touched. Get away. You had to get away.

Jungkook’s large hand raked through your hair in what should have been a comforting gesture. It was anything but. “Don’t be scared, bun. It’s only us.” 

“Let me go!” You pleaded, beginning to sob uncontrollably. “ _Please_ , just let me go-“ 

“But we can’t let you go, sweetheart.” Jimin sighed, cupping your cheeks with his hands. “You’re our mate. We are yours. You are ours. We are each other’s.” 

You’re eyes widened when you remembered. The wolves. Your dreams. “No, there’s no way, n-no-“ 

Jimin’s eyes flashed a brilliant blue, a low rumble emanating from his chest. “Yes, we are wolf.” 

Your whole frame began to vibrate as Jungkook began growling as well. His voice dipped into a lower octave as he spoke. “ _And you will be too_.” 

Before you could question it, Jungkook and Jimin lunged on you. Their teeth sank into opposing sides - the junctures where your neck and shoulders met. It burned. A white hot pain that had more tears falling from your eyes. You screamed, and screamed until your voice eventually gave out. 

And then, from the blood loss and the adrenaline, you passed out. Yellow and blue eyes being the last thing you saw before the darkness swallowed you whole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment, they encourage me to continue!


	7. Sunflower - 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant and in hiding from Hoseok, what lies ahead of you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! 
> 
> Umm yeah, this wasn’t beta’d and I definitely switch tenses, it’s a bad habit of mine I’m sorry lol but anyway I hope you enjoy the final installment of Sunflower :)

Silence. There was silence as Hoseok finally came to, hours after you had disappeared. He groaned, the drugs making him feel sluggish in their wake. With difficulty he began to use his free arm to try to remove himself from his binds. You had given him an out, a way to escape. Which meant you wanted him to survive. You didn’t want him to die.

You just wanted a vacation it seems. 

Hoseok couldn’t blame you. If you had asked, he probably would have said no, so of course you had to take it into your own hands. You were so determined, once you got your mind set on something. He loved that about you. 

He finally frees himself, and stands for a moment, alone in the dark in his empty house. 

An odd feeling settled into his chest. What if you weren’t going on vacation? What if you planned on never coming back? 

No, no, he couldn’t have that. You were his wife, and soon you would bring their child into the world. You would come back. You both would. 

You had to. 

He would make sure of it. 

* * *

You had no idea where you were. Hoseok must have taken you to a completely different state, because you couldn’t recognize any landmarks or city names.

But you did find the nearest police station. 

You probably looked like a wreck when you walked through the doors - trembling and wide eyed. Very visibly pregnant. 

Two kind officers led you to an interview room. You told them everything. The murder. The kidnapping. Your escape. Everything. 

You sniffed, burying your head in your hands. Repeating the story out loud had made you realize something. “He...he did so much to me. Took my entire life. And I...I let him convince me that I still loved him. I-I’m fucking _pregnant_ -“ 

“Hey,” Officer Park, a young man with a round face and soft eyes, had laid a hand on top of yours. “When you’re in a stressful situation like that, the brain does what it has to, to survive. You adapted. You survived. No one is judging you.” 

You let out a long and weary sigh. “Thank you.”

* * *

 “She’s perfectly safe, Hoseok.” the voice filtered in through the other end of the line. Hoseok could only breathe a sigh of relief. He was so worried. What if you had wrecked? And hurt yourself, or the baby? Or worse.... 

“Thank you, Jimin. I appreciate it. Really.” He idly swirled his glass of whiskey. 

“Do you want me to bring her back?” 

“No. I’m going to stay with Yoongi for a bit. Let her get some air. The evidence file-“ 

“Will be shredded. No actual report will be named. Your name will be nowhere. You’re dead. If she goes under, I’ll give you her new name.” 

“You’re really a great friend Jimin. I owe you one.” 

Jimin chuckled. “I’ll hold you to it.” 

* * *

Weeks passed. Nearly a month passed. You were given a new life, a clean slate, a fresh start - a new identity. Your old self was dead to the world anyway, how was Hoseok supposed to track you?

You moved far, far away from your old place of residence. It was warm in your new neighborhood, always warm and sunny. It was the complete opposite of the mountainous and cold north where you and Hoseok lived - where Hoseok had kept you hostage. 

Your new neighborhood was nice - filled with a mix of elderly couples and budding new families. The week you moved in, everyone in the cul-de-sac had brought you something homemade - casseroles, cookies, everything under the sun. All brought with welcoming smiles and warm hands. 

You were due to give birth any day now. Thank god. You loved your baby, but you were so tired of being as huge as a house and aching all of the time. 

You somewhat dreaded life as a single mother. Especially with trying to balance a steady job on top of it. Worries plaqued you at night. Would you be a good enough mother? How would you answer when they started asking about their father? Would you say he died, or would you say he was a sperm donor? Or that he left, and you just don’t know where he is? 

And that last part is the truth. You don’t know where Hoseok is. For all you know, you could have made him overdose on those sleeping pills and his body remains lifeless and rotting on the kitchen floor. 

But what if he wasn’t? 

What if he found you again? 

No.  There was no way he could. You were placed under heavy witness protection, the type that normally previous mafia members get out under. And that was that. You had to stop worrying about Hoseok’s ghost.

But it was so hard. You had loved the man for years. And now your shared child would be coming into the world, and you would be reminded of him every time you looked at their face. 

Every time you looked at the sun. Or the sunflowers you had planted in your windowsill. 

And you hated him for it. 

* * *

When it was time for you to go into labor, it thankfully wasn’t a long one. But it was excruciatingly painful. Even with the painkillers and epidural, it felt as if you were going to split in half. And by the end of it, you were a sweating, disgusting mess.

But seeing your baby, and holding her in your arms, was all you needed.

You had done it. All on your own. No parents or friends or Hoseok to hold your hand.

“What would you like to name her?” The doctor had asked, smiling down at you.

You looked back down to your baby’s sleeping face. She was a new start, for the both of you. The future was brighter, limitless....hopeful. You looked back up to the doctor and returned his smile. “Hope. Her name is Hope.” 

* * *

“Doctors said she’s out of delivery. Her and the baby are healthy, and recovering.”

“That’s great.” Hoseok breathed a sigh of relief, the tension easing from his shoulders. He hated not being there. He wanted to hold your hand, and brush away the tears from your eyes. He wanted to watch you hold their child for the first time. But that was impossible. Seeing him so suddenly would have only sent you into a panic, most likely. And that would not have been good at all. 

Thankfully, he would get to experience all those things the next time. And the next. He wanted a big family. And he also couldn’t deny that he loved how looked when you were pregnant - that motherly glow made you even more beautiful. But all in due time. Maybe a year or two. 

“She’ll be able to leave after 24 hours.” 

“Good.” He says, running his hand over the kitchen counter. Your new house had been lonely without you. But soon, he would get to hold you in his arms. You would be a family again. “You’re still picking her up?” 

“Like we planned.” 

* * *

“Alright, Ms. Snow, your escort is ready to take you and your baby home.” The nurse smiled as she helped you into your real clothes. Real clothes being a faded pair of sweatpants and a stained t shirt. You relished being out of the paper-thin nightgown.

She also eased you into a wheelchair, before gently easing a swaddled Hope into your arms. She was so quiet for a newborn, all the staff had said. You were thankful, considering all the horror stories of rather loud newborns you had heard. 

The car the nurse had led you to was sleek and black. “The car seat you brought has already been installed. Would you like me to put her in?” 

“No, I got it.” You replied, though with difficulty you stood. You were still so sore. You carefully laid Hope in the car seat, she had already fallen asleep, and buckled her in. You then shuffled back around the car, and climbed into the back seat. The engine started, and you waved goodbye to your nurse. 

As the car began to pull out from the load in dock, you finally faced forward to see who your driver was. 

You met his eyes in the mirror, and a gasp tore itself from your lips. 

“Jimin?” 

He smiled, turning onto the main road. “It’s been a while, Y/N.” 

Your stomach twisted into a dozen knots. Why was Jimin here? Was there something going with your case? Did you need added protection? “Why-“ 

“Don’t worry,” his voice was gentle, like a lullaby. “I’m a friend of the people who put you under, and I just wanted to check up on you. And the baby. She’s precious, by the way.” 

You relaxed slightly at his answer. At least that was one thing you didn’t have to worry about - there would be no threat of a grand entrance from Hoseok on one of the most important days of your life. “Well, it’s nice seeing a familiar face.” 

“And you as well, now let’s get you home.” 

* * *

You hadn’t meant to doze off in the car, but thankfully Jimin let you rest. His gentle voice roused you from sleep, and before you knew it he was opening your door, holding your bag of belongings in one hand.

You carried Hope in her car seat, trying your best not to jostle her as Jimin unlocked your front door. He held the door open once more and let you slide past him into the familiar surroundings of your house. “Would you like to see the -“ 

The smell of food slapped you in the face as soon as you crossed the threshold. Did you leave something out? No, it didn’t smell old. It smelled fresh, as if someone was cooking in your kitchen. 

You froze in the middle of your foyer at thesound of familiar humming. 

He was here. _Hoseok_. 

He found you. 

Your breaths began to come out labored and shallow, your mind racing. You had to get out. Had to leave right now, Jimin had to get you away from here. 

A hand landed on your shoulder and you nearly screamed, but swallowed it down. Jimin looked at you with sad eyes, his plump lips downturned. “Why don’t you take Hope to the nursery and get her settled?” 

“He-He’s _here_ Jimin - help-“ 

He smiled sadly, but repeated himself, this time a bit firmer. “Take Hope to the nursery, Y/N.” 

Numbly, you took Hope out of the car seat, and carried her to her room. Why wasn’t Jimin helping you? Did Hoseok threaten him? 

You checked Hope’s diaper before laying her down in the pastel lilac crib, covering her up with the matching blanket. Hope. Oh god, Hope. How were you supposed to get her out without hurting her? 

It was different before, when it was just you - and you didn’t give a damn if an escape attempt meant a few bruises or cracked nails. 

But carrying a newborn was an entirely different matter. There was no way. No, there had to be one - there just had to be! 

Filled with a newfound determination, you crossed into your room which was adjacent to Hope’s. As quietly as you could manage you began to rummage through your drawers. You had to have something. _Wait_ \- you kneeled and reaches under your bed. 

When you had first moved there, you had went and bought a regular baseball bat - needing some form of protection, and being too afraid of actually handling a firearm.

Your hand closed around the handle and you nearly cried with joy. 

You might not have been stronger or smarter than Jung Hoseok, but maybe you could beat the absolute shit out of him. 

Gripping the bat with sweaty palms, you made your way back into the foyer. Jimin wasn’t there, but you heard his and Hoseok’s voices echo from the kitchen. You lift the bat, arms taunt, as you follow the sound. When you round the corner, Jimin is setting plates on the dining room table and Hoseok is behind the island, facing you. 

You meet his eyes and it feels like your heart is going to beat out of your chest. It thuds frantically against your rib cage, blood rushes loudly in your ears and your hands begin to tremble. You were terrified of him. 

But he smiles, so warm and bright. “Sunflower, welcome home! I made your favorite, come eat.” 

Neither of you move, but Jimin watched quietly from the doorway leading to the dining room. 

“Get out of my house.” You spit, readjusting your grip on the bat. 

Hoseok tilts his head to the side, eyebrows scrunching in confusion. “Baby, don’t be like that. Let’s just sit down and have dinner, ok?” 

He takes a step towards you, and something inside of you turns ballistic. 

“No!” You screech, and you swing though you know you aren’t anywhere close to him. It whizzes through the air, and Hoseok seems taken aback by your outburst. “I said, get out!” 

Hoseok chuckles lowly, something dark tinges the edge of his voice. “Sweetie, you’re not going to hurt me.” 

He says it with such finality and authority as he slowly begins creeping toward you like a wounded animal. You have to laugh. “Try me.” 

He makes the mistake of letting himself get within striking distance and you take your chance. You rear back and swing, aiming for his head, but he ducks with a speed you didn’t know he possessed. Before you can blink, his head is pushing into your stomach, hands gripping your waist tight as he picks you up and slams your back into the island. 

You cry out, both from the pain of the marble colliding with your spine but also the movement pulling uncomfortably at your post-partum stitches. 

The bat is wrenched from your grip by Jimin, and you hear the sound of it snapping in half. 

Hoseok is covering you with his entire body, hands gripping your wrists so tightly you know they’ll bruise. You wheeze under his weight. “H-Hoseok, can’t breathe-“ 

“Are you going to behave?” 

You close your eyes, trying so hard to ignore the pain and to force air through your lungs. “ _Yes_! Yes, I will.” 

He removes himself from you, allowing you to sputter and gasp for air. You wince, clutching your stomach as the stitches pull again. 

Hoseok eases you down so gently, a harsh contrast to the violence he just used to subdue you. 

You let yourself numb out again. You sit. You eat. You act like everything is fucking normal. 

You note that he never gave you a knife, but he and Jimin use them while they talk aimlessly while they eat. You couldn’t do much damage with a fork. Take out an eye maybe. But you were no use with a wound not healed and against two of them. 

Jimin left, saying he had to go check up on his husband. Hoseok started on the dishes and that was when Hope finally woke up. She was probably hungry, and also in need of a diaper change. 

Hesitantly you stood, making sure Hoseok was going to allow you to. But his eyes only flickered over to you with the movement before he got back to work. 

You padded through the house to Hope’s room. You changed her diaper, and then got comfortable in the rocking chair before you began to feed her. Sitting there in the quiet, it hit you. You were right back to square one. Hot tears slid down your cheeks as you looked down at Hope’s face. You had to be strong for her. You just had to. 

“My beautiful girls.” Hoseok’s soft voice startled you, you looked up to see him leaning against the doorframe. How long had he been there? He slowly walked towards you, leaning down to brush the tears from your skin. He presses his lips to your forehead and a part of you wants to relish the contact. But shove it down. “I love you so much, Y/N.” You meet his gaze and find his own eyes to shine with tears. “Please, _please_ love me again. I just want us to be a family.” 

And suddenly you’re three years younger, staring up at the man you were absolutely infatuated with and your heart is breaking.Why did it have to be like this? You used to love Hoseok so much. Maybe...maybe you could again. “H-Hoseok...you can’t keep me locked up again. People will wonder where I am. And what will you do when Hope has to tell her friends that her mommy can’t even go outside?” 

Hoseok stills as you reach out and lay a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Let’s just be normal again.” 

“You...you won’t leave me again?” His lower lip trembles. 

“No. I’m not leaving you or the baby.” 

“Promise?” 

“I promise.” 

And then he kisses you. Hot lips pressing desperately against yours, hands threading into your hair. “I love you,” he whispers. “I love you, I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

 

— END — 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> This took a twist I honestly never planned. Sometimes our stories have minds of their own. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	8. Author’s Note

Hello! 

 

I’m so sorry there hasn’t been an update in so long. I have depression, and this past month has been very hard for me. I had no motivation, and felt like everything I was coming up with just wasn’t very entertaining. So I took a break for a bit, and picked up some other hobbies. 

 

I also recently just got a job, and will start October 1st. It’s a seasonal position, and I don’t know my exact hours yet, so this will definitely impact how much time I can dedicate to writing. 

 

But I am feeling a bit better, and a little more inspired so that doesn’t mean that I’m quitting forever. Updates will just probably be incredibly slow. 

 

TLDR: ya girl got depressi, and a job so updates are gonna be really slow most likely! 

 

But also, I just want to thank everyone for their continued support. I didn’t think anyone would like my little stories, and you guys have shown me nothing but love! So thank you! 


End file.
